Subject:Draco Malfoy
by BrownxEyedxGirl
Summary: Hermione and friends are fed up with the way Draco Malfoy acts. Rather than get mad, they decide to get even. After several unsuccessful tries, they decide to break his heart..using Hermione. Can she make him fall in love without falling in love herself?
1. Same Insults, Different Reactions

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! NOT MINE! Did I mention that it's not mine?**

**CHAPTER 1: **Same Insults, Different Reactions

"Phoenix Feathers!" Hermione screamed at the portrait of the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open (The Fat Lady muttering, "Students! They have no respect.") and Hermione ran in slamming the portrait shut behind her.

She was mad.

No.

She was pissed.

She was furious.

And it was all because of _him._

Because of one Draco Malfoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione had just finished her lunch. As usual, she got up and made her way towards the library to finish her homework before Monday. Harry and Ron were going to go practice Quidditch, and she was going to meet up with them later in the Common Room._

_She never arrived at the library._

_Going around a corner, she collided with something hard. Her books went flying everywhere, and her bag ripped at the seams, spilling its contents all over the floor._

_"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Hermione apologized as she looked up._

_Her face dropped. Staring back at her was Draco Malfoy. He was covered in ink that exploded from the bottles that fell out of her bag._

_"Mudblood! Watch where you're walking!" He spat. Hermione quickly gathered her things, and sent off in the direction of the library._

_"Oi! Mudblood! I'm not finished with you yet!"_

_She kept walking, ignoring the things that came out of his mouth. He tried to grab her arm but she moved out of the way. Frustrated, he took out his wand and with a simple charm she was right in front of him, unable to move._

_Fortunately, she could still talk. "You Ferret! Let me go! You Coward! You can't even curse me when I'm facing you! You have to wait until I turn m-"_

_He silenced her with another spell. Draco was having the time of his life. He always loved to torture Granger. Lately, she would either ignore him, or she came up with such good remarks that he wouldn't know how to reply to them. Now he had her right where he wanted her._

_Some of his Slytherin friends made their way towards him, and started laughing at Hermione._

_"You are nothing but filth! I'll have to bath for weeks to get your germs off of me!"_

_The Slytherins all laughed, and the nearest one spit on Hermione. The others soon followed his lead, and they all spit on her. Draco took her schoolbooks and homework and ripped them to shreds._

_"You careless piece of mudblood trash!" He hissed. "You ruined my robes!" Draco pushed her, so she fell backwards and hit her head against the hard floor of the castle. The Slytherins erupted in laughter about how defenseless Hermione was._

_"Scarhead and Weasel aren't here to protect you now. You're always getting into trouble, and getting away with it. They can't afford to watch you anymore that Weasley can afford to buy a new wand." They all laughed again, not realizing the spell having worn off Hermione._

_She jumped up, wand in hand and pointed it at the Slytherins. Their laughter instantly died._

_"You think just because you're pureblooded, and rich that you can just flounce around saying you're better than everyone. So-" Hermione started saying when she was interrupted._

_"I don't think I'm better than everyone, Granger. I know it." He smirked._

_Forget magic. Hermione dropped her wand and jumped onto Draco. Hitting, scratching, pinching, and clawing everything that she could reach. She wanted to slap that smirk off of his face. The other Slytherins backed away, scared of the wrath of the Gryffindor._

_Draco screamed. A high pitched girly scream._

_But Hermione kept hitting._

_Professor Snape was strolling into the Great Hall when he heard the scream. He took of in the direction, and found his favorite student and Slytherin lying on the floor of the corridor with one of his least favorite students on top of him acting like a mad woman._

_Snape stunned her, and she fell over. Draco got up. He was in pretty bad shape. His hair was in disarray, sticking up at odd angles. He had scratches and bruises already forming around his face. His robe was ripped open, and his shirt underneath had some tears._

_"Explain."_

_Draco looked at Hermione and smirked._

_"I accidentally ran into Hermione, and her books fell all over. Being the nice gentlemen that I am, I began to help her pick things up. Then she just attacked me. Said she didn't need my pity help." He smirked again._

_"I see. Miss Granger, you have a months worth of detention with me, starting today. I shall be informing the Headmistress of this as well." Snape said, and turned away._

_Draco and his Slytherin gang left, laughing._

_Hermione just lay there. Stuck in an uncomfortable position. Snape had left her like this on purpose, she knew. She was going to be frozen in place until somebody came by and said the counter curse. 'Shouldn't be too long.' She thought._

_As it being a weekend, most students relaxed in their common rooms, or outside. Hardly anyone was visiting the library that day. It was until Colin Creevey walked by about 3 hours later, did she finally get unfrozen._

_By then, she was beyond mad._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the common room turned towards her. Her entrance had startled everyone.

Her hair was frizzy, and matted, sticking out here and there. Her face was smeared with ink, as were her robes, and she was covered in dried of spit from the Slytherins. Her ruined books, homework and bag were gathered in her arms. She threw them on the floor of the Common Room, and ran up to her private dormitory (She was Head Girl, so she got her own room in the Gryffindor tower).

She was in tears when she reached her room, and flung herself onto the bed.

"God! I HATE him! I hate him..!" She mumbled into her pillow.

Ginny, and Parvati were talking in the common room when they saw their friend enter. She looked a mess. And, she looked pissed. They both knew how bad Hermione's temper was. Surprisingly though, she just ran up to her dormitory. They watched as she ran up the stairs.

They looked at each other, got off the couch, gathered Hermione's stuff, and went up after her.

"Hermione?" Ginny called, as she lightly knocked on her door.

No answer.

"'Mione, honey. You have to let us in. We're your best friends." Parvati said softly.

They heard a click, and Hermione opened the door slowly. Then walked back and landed face first on her bed.

Ginny sat down on the edge of her bed, as Parvati shut and locked the door. "What happened?" Ginny asked calmly.

Hermione shot up. "What Happened? WHAT HAPPENED?" She jumped off the bed, and grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be her bedside lamp, and threw it across the room. "I'll tell you WHAT HAPPENED! Malfoy is what happened!" She grabbed her bed hangings and pulled them until they ripped. "I mean. WHAT did I EVER do to him? HUH?" She grabbed the pillows from her bed and threw them in all directions. "I'll tell you what I did! I was born! Born a MUGGLE! God, HE IS SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" She had tired herself out and crumbled to the floor, that was now a mess, in tears.

Ginny and Parvati stared. They sat down next to Hermione. "Tell us everything."

And she did.

By the end they were almost as furious as Hermione was.

"That Jerk!"

"What an ass!"

"I can't believe I have a months worth of detention!"

Ginny and Parvati laughed.

Parvati then stood up. "Hermione, Malfoy is not worth getting upset about. He lives to torture people. I say, we give him a taste of his own medicine."

Hermione looked up at her with red eyes. "What are you saying?"

Parvati smirked. "I'm saying, don't get mad, Get even."

Hermione still looked confused.

Ginny then stood next to Parvati. "Hermione. Malfoy has made everyone's life a living hell. Mine, Yours, Harry, Ron, and basically everyone who is not pureblooded and wealthy like himself. Let's make things right. Let's show him that we're superior."

Hermione thought for a moment, then smirked. "I think I like the sound of that."

The girls all jumped up, and cheered.

"Okay, now for a plan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Tell me what you think! Review, please!


	2. Building Up An Appetite

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, It's still not mine.**

**Chapter 2:** Building Up An Appetite

The girls spent the rest of their Saturday lounging around in Hermione's room coming up with the most outrageous ideas to get back at Malfoy.

Ginny was strongly pushing for the idea of getting rid of Malfoy's…_ahem_…manhood.

Hermione had to admit, it was a brilliant idea and the three of them got a huge laugh out of the thought of it. It would certainly put Malfoy in his place, that's for sure. In fact if that didn't, then she didn't know what else would. But the idea was just a little too drastic for Hermione's liking.

After coming up with some _interesting_ ideas, they decided to take a break for dinner.

They entered the Great Hall and sat down in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Planning revenge sure builds up an appetite. I'm starving." Hermione said as she piled food onto her plate.

The girls laughed. "That's for sure."

Ginny was already filling her stomach with food, and just nodded her head.

Harry and Ron sat down across from them several moments later. "Hermione, where have you been? We were supposed to get together before dinner." Harry looked at her with concern. Ron just nodded, his mouth already overstuffed with food.

Hermione swallowed her food. "I had a little run in with Malfoy on my way to the library."

Both boys stopped eating and looked over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy and his buddies were laughing and pointing over at Hermione.

"What did that bloody ferret do?" Ron clenched his fists and turned towards Hermione.

"Nothing that I can't handle, Ron." She rolled her eyes.

Ron shrugged his shoulders after a few moments and continued eating. Harry looked at her skeptically and was about to say something when Ginny suddenly gasped.

She turned to Hermione. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before!"

Ginny got up and gathered her things. "Find me after your detention. I've got _it_! _I've got it_!" She smiled and winked towards Hermione and Parvati then ran from the hall.

They all stared after her for a few moments until Ron broke the silence. "She's got what?" He questioned.

Hermione and Parvati looked at each other and grinned evilly. "Ron, Do we have to explain to you what happens to us girls once every month?" Parvati asked.

Ron looked slightly confused until his eyes widened and he shook his head furiously.

The girls smiled, and began finishing their meals.

"Wait. Did she say you have a detention, Hermione? I think Harry and I have been a bad influence on you."

Harry nodded. "Does your detention have to do with your 'run in' with Malfoy?"

Hermione blushed and grinned a little. "Yeah. Um, well, I attacked Malfoy. Then I got a whole month's worth of detention from Snape." She said rather quietly.

Their mouths dropped.

"That's our girl!" Ron finally shouted.

Her smile widened. Dinner continued quietly after that. The Slytherins would occasionally laugh about Hermione but after Ron made a comment about Malfoy getting his ass beaten by a girl, they kept their mouths shut.

When Hermione was finished eating, she reluctantly made her way down to the dungeons.

She arrived at Snape's classroom and took a deep breath before entering.

Professor Snape sat at his desk surrounded by mounds of paper, and potion bottles.

"Good Evening, Miss Granger." Snape rose from his chair, his voice sounding cold. "Tonight, you will clean my classroom from top to bottom. I want every corner in this room cleaned. Understood?" He glared at her, and she nodded.

He began to stroll out of the room. "Oh, and no magic." He waved his wand and her wand flew into his open palm. "I will be back in two hours time. You have better be finished by then." He walked out of the classroom and shut the door loudly behind him.

Hermione then set to work. Snape had left some buckets, and rags in the corner. She grabbed them, and started cleaning the cabinet full of cauldrons first.

Almost two hours later, Hermione was nearly done. She just needed to sweep the floor, and the room would be finished. She wiped some sweat from her forehead, and grabbed a broom. Just as she started sweeping the floor, the door burst open. Hermione looked up, expecting to see an upset Snape because she hadn't finished cleaning yet.

Her mouth fell open.

Here she was, Hermione Granger, cleaning Snape's classroom for detention. And _he_ has the nerve to show up _here_. Hermione was close to whacking him upside the head with the broom in her hands.

She glared at him.

"Having fun, Granger?" He smirked.

He just had to come and remind her that he's the reason that she will be spending every night with Snape for a whole month.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked coldly.

He continued to smirk and began to walk around her. "Nothing. Just making sure you're enjoying your detention."

She continued glaring, and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Oh, I'm having a blast, Malfoy." She said sarcastically. "But, it's not as fun as kicking your ass."

Malfoy's smirk disappeared.

"You think you're so tough, Granger. But I'll have you know, you are nothing but a dirty, filthy, mudblood. Mudbloods like yourself are only good for one thing. Cleaning up other peoples filth, like you are now."

Hermione hit Malfoy with the broom. His face turned serious as he drew his wand and pointed it around the room. Whispering spells under his breath, Malfoy caused more dust, and slim to appear over everything that Hermione just cleaned.

Hermione was fuming, and whacked Malfoy with the broom again.

"You STUPID, arrogant ASS!" She whacked him again, causing him to fall to the ground. "I just cleaned that!" She stopped hitting him.

He turned to look at her. He had a scratch on his face, and his lip was bleeding. He narrowed his eyes, got off the floor, and approached her.

"That's no way to treat those who are above you, _mudblood_." He sneered.

Hermione was about to reply when Snape walked in.

He paused and took in the current state of his classroom. It was dirtier than before he left. His eyes then moved to the two students that were now frozen in place, looking at him.

"Miss Granger," Snape began. "I believe I asked you to clean my classroom, not destroy it."

"I did clean it, Professor. Mal-" But she was interrupted by Malfoy.

"Don't lie, Granger." Malfoy turned to Snape. "Professor, I came in here to ask you a question about that essay you assigned. Hermione was in here doing nothing and throwing your belongings around."

"I was not!" She yelled.

"SILENCE!" Snape bellowed.

Hermione and Malfoy immediately stopped bickering.

"Miss Granger, I will not take this behavior any longer. You earned yourself an additional two weeks of detention. Also, you are no longer able to attend Quidditch matches or go on Hogsmeade visits. Now you are to stay here until this room is spotless. Understood?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." Snape put a hand up to his ear.

"Yes." She said quietly.

Snape looked at her sternly.

"Yes, _sir_."

He nodded. "Very well. Mr. Malfoy, come with me. We will discuss that essay."

As Hermione grabbed her cleaning supplies, Snape and Malfoy made their way to the front of the classroom. She began to clean the room again as Snape talked to Malfoy. Instead of listening to Snape, Malfoy watched Hermione clean with a smirk firmly stuck in place. Hermione wanted nothing more that to wipe that smirk off of his face. Permanently.

Malfoy left about an hour later but not before pushing Hermione over into her pail full of soapy water. This caused Snape to yell at her for being clumsy, and Malfoy to laugh quietly as he left.

It was nearly midnight when Snape finally agreed to let her go. He gave her back her wand and she left, running back to her common room.

She was pissed.

She was soaking wet.

And she only had one thought going through her mind. _Malfoy can kiss his nether regions goodbye!_

After yelling "Phoenix Feathers!" at the portrait, Hermione ran up to her room. She stripped off her wet clothes and slipped into a pair of comfortable pajama pants, and a shirt. She washed her face and was about to jump into bed when her two friends barged into the room.

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "I thought you were going to come find me after your detention! That was _hours_ ago. Where were you?"

Hermione sighed and laid back on her bed. "I was at detention the whole time. Malfoy decided to show up."

Parvati gasped. "That bastard. What did he do this time?"

Hermione rubbed her forehead; she was beginning to get a migraine. "I was almost finished cleaning the classroom when he pushed over potion bottles, and made the room dirtier than when I started cleaning. Then Snape came in, and gave me another two weeks of detention. Oh, and no more Quidditch matches or Hogsmeade visits." She groaned and rolled over to put her face in her pillow.

Both girls sat on the end of her bed. "Don't worry, Hermione. Malfoy's going to regret ever messing with you." Ginny said.

Hermione sat up. "What's your idea?"

Ginny smiled evilly. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Last week, Fred and George sent me their new catalogue along with a few free samples. I only really glanced at it but this one item really stood out."

Hermione was looking at her anxiously. "Well? What is it?"

Parvati then smiled, an evil glint in her eyes. She pulled out a pamphlet from behind her back and showed it to Hermione.

Hermione read it and smirked. "Malfoy's not going to have _any _balls left when we're done with him!"

The girls laughed, and began to plan out all the details.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Review please. **

**-Special thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter! blackXxXblossom, super sycoh, mimbulus-mimbletonia (I LOVE THE KAISER CHIEFS TOO!), HarryPotterFreak34, strawberry kisses 93, MrsCrissAngel, Mary-Anne Grace Malfoy, dark.side.of.me, Sapphire Moondust, Chibi-Cookies, mike tike tofu, Oueen of SerpentsOeil du Soleil, TannyMieC.M., mean-girl123, Queenlover, xXx.Gryffindor.girl.xXx, riku-chan11, Meg Cabot Is My Idol, darkwhiterose. I'm so happy that I got so many reviews:)**


	3. Another For The Cause

**Disclaimer: Yeah, it's not mine. **

**Chapter 3:** Another For the Cause

Awoken by the sunlight spilling into her room and the birds chirping happily, Luna Lovegood rolled out of bed. It was still quite early but since she still had a decent amount of schoolwork to finish before classes tomorrow, she decided to make her way down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast.

She walked down the stairs, into the empty Ravenclaw common room and then walked out of the portrait towards the Great Hall.

Just as Luna made her way down the stairs into the hall, a bunch of Slytherins came up from the dungeons. Looking up, Luna noticed it was Draco Malfoy and his entourage of Slytherins. This was the usual group of students that teased her and took her belongings.

Hoping for once that they wouldn't notice her, Luna kept walking and entered the dining hall.

After a few steps one boy called out. "Hey. It's Loony!"

This caused the groups attention to move towards her. She paused for a few moments but then continued walking when they didn't respond. One boy ran after her and ripped her favorite radish earrings from her ears. He then smiled goofily, and held them up to his own ears.

"Look! I'm Loooony!" He said as his eyes crossed and his tongue hung from his mouth lazily.

The group laughed.

Luna just stood, waiting. This was nothing new. It was a part of her daily routine. Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, get laughed at, go to class, get something stolen…She could only wait until they got bored, then they would eventually give her back her belongings and stop laughing at her, well, at least until the next day when it would happen all over agian.

They were still laughing as the boy made faces.

"Nott!" Screamed Malfoy. "Stop!"

Everyone, including Luna was shocked.

The boy, Theodore Nott, dropped the earrings. Luna looked up at Malfoy, and smiled gratefully.

He smirked, and faced Nott. "You're not Loony until you wear that dreadful lion hat to Quidditch games."

Luna dropped her head as the boys laughter intensified. She began to walk away from them when Malfoy hit her back with a curse. She could no longer control her legs as she danced around the entrance hall.

Luna looked around. More people were making their way down to breakfast. Most joined in with the laughter of the Slytherins, some whispered and pointed but none tried to help her.

Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati had just entered the hall when they saw Malfoy conjuring bright yellow birds that began to chase after Luna as she continued to dance around.

The girls paused as they took in the seen before them. Then Hermione ran forward, with her wand in hand.

"Malfoy! Leave her alone!"

The Slytherins stopped laughing.

"Stay out of this mudblood. It's not any of your business." Replied Malfoy.

Hermione was livid. "Not any of my business! You're torturing my friend. What has she ever done to you?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Well, nothing really. It's more the fact that she exists." He smirked and his buddies chuckled.

"Oh! That makes so much SENSE! You make me SICK!" Hermione practically had smoke coming out of her ears.

Malfoy continued to smirk.

Hermione immediately calmed down, all traces of her anger were gone. Malfoy's smirk faltered, amazed at how her anger disappeared.

She narrowed her eyes slowly and began to speak in a dangerously low voice. "I'd be careful if I were you, Malfoy. Karma's a bitch."

Malfoy's face showed no emotion.

Hermione smiled as she vanished the birds, and ceased Luna's leg spasms. She then walked into the Great Hall with Luna, Ginny, and Parvati following behind.

"Filthy mudblood!" Draco yelled at her retreating back.

Hermione didn't ever turn around as she raised her arm and gave a little wave back at him. Then she sat down at the Gryffindor table, motioning for Luna to join the three of them as well.

Luna sat down next to Ginny, across from Hermione and Parvati. "Thanks for helping me back there." She said in a low, dreamy voice.

"It's no problem, Luna. What are friends for?" Parvati replied.

Luna smiled and looked at Hermione. "Really, thanks a lot. I could never stand up to those guys like you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled.

"Someone really needs to put him in his place." Luna said, looking over at Malfoy laughing with his buddies.

Hermione smirked, and leaned in closer to Luna. "That's exactly what we plan to do." She whispered.

Luna looked confused and amazed.

"We, as in Ginny, Parvati, and myself, plan on getting Malfoy back for all the crap he's given us. We're going to show him that he isn't superior to us."

"But how?" Luna asked.

This time, Ginny smirked. "With this."

She pulled out a tiny potion bottle that was filled with a thick, gooey liquid. The liquid was a swirl of pink, blue, yellow, and green.

Luna tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "What is it?"

Ginny continued to smirk evilly. "A new product of my brothers'. It's called Mind o' Sexuality"

Luna eyed the potion. "What does it do?"

"Well, let's just say that Malfoy won't be thinking like his usual self." Parvati began, smiling.

Before Parvati could continue, Hermione spoke.

"Luna, meet us in the library right after breakfast and we'll fill you in on the details." She whispered.

Luna nodded and left to go sit with her fellow Ravenclaws.

"Why couldn't we just tell her now?" Parvati asked.

"Too many people. I already have a feeling we were being watched."

Ginny and Parvati nodded in response and they continued to eat their breakfast. As soon as they finished eating, Hermione looked over at Luna and gave her a wink, then Ginny, Parvati and herself walked out of the hall followed by Luna a few moments later.

None of them noticed a dark-haired boy excuse himself from the Slytherin table and follow them to the library.

By the time the boy reached the library, the girls were already seated at a round table in the back of the library, speaking in hushed voices. As he hid behind a bookshelf, he pulled a pair of extendable ears from his pocket and placing them in his ears. Then he moved aside a few books so he could see.

He watched as Ginny pulled out the same potion bottle she had earlier and placed it on the table.

"This is one of my brothers new products. They sent it to me with a bunch of other products last week."

Luna nodded. "But what happens when someone drinks it."

"Well, first of all, it's only supposed to be drunk by men. There was a warning on the label about bad reactions if drunk by a woman." Ginny started.

"Then why did your brothers send this to you?" Luna asked.

Ginny smiled. "They said if I ever needed to teach my boyfriend a lesson I should give him this."

Luna laughed.

"Basically," Parvati began. "this potion is going to alter Malfoy's mind a bit. Ten minutes after he drinks it, Malfoy will be a woman."

Luna's mouth dropped. "You're turning him into a woman?"

Hermione laughed, and shook her head. "No. He's still going to have the body of a man, but his mind will be that of a woman."

Luna looked confused.

"Look at it this way. Malfoy will suddenly have strong urges to go shopping, he will find men attractive, have mood swings, and suddenly feel like he has the need to go to the bathroom with a group of his friends. He will still have the same body, and his old self won't know why he is suddenly thinking like this or acting strangely. The potion lasts 48 hours, and as the hours go on, the more Malfoy will be like a woman." Parvati explained.

Luna suddenly exploded, a huge grin on her face. "This is BRILLIANT! I was going to suggest maybe setting few Blue-Haired Spikenorts on Malfoy but this is absolutely brilliant!"

The girls laughed. "So, I take it you want to join in on our revenge against Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"You bet!"

The girls then continued to tell Luna all the details that would go into effect the next morning.

On the other side of the bookshelf, the boy stood shocked at hearing what the girls were planning.

He listened more as the girls finished talking.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Luna." Hermione said as they all gathered their things.

"Yeah, when Operation: Miss Malfoy gets put into motion." Ginny winked.

They all laughed and walked out of the library not noticing the dark-haired Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, crouching in the shadows of a bookshelf.

He smirked and walked out of the library a few moments later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Review, please!**

**Thanks soo much for all the reviews! They make me soo happy! And i'm sorry this chapter took so long. Anyway..**

**UP NEXT: - what does blaise do? will their revenge go as planned?**


	4. A Manly Problem

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters.**

**CHAPTER 4: **A Manly Problem

Blaise Zabini woke up earlier than usual. He groaned and smothered his face deep into his pillow, upset that Monday morning had arrived so fast. With a deep intake of breath, he sat upright and smirked.

It was Monday morning. The morning Granger, and her friends planned to avenge Malfoy. He continued to smirk. He knew exactly what their plan was, and boy, did he have a plan of his own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione! Just pour the potion into his goblet!" Parvati yelled across the empty dining hall.

Hermione nodded, as she walked towards the Slytherin table and began to unscrew the top of the potion bottle. Draco Malfoy sat in the same spot everyday and it was well known that he went down to the kitchens and specifically asked for a mug of coffee and a goblet of orange juice to be poured and waiting at his seat every morning. Hermione stopped herself from thinking about the rights of House Elves, as she concentrated on the current task at hand.

"The bastard deserves what's coming to him!" Ginny yelled as she sat down with Parvati and Luna across the hall at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione stopped in front of Malfoy's place setting. She tipped the bottle over slowly and watched the colorful liquid pour into Malfoy's orange juice. The juice glowed a bright pink before returning to its original color.

She smirked, placing the empty bottle in her pocket and walked back to her seat.

As soon as she sat down, the Great Hall began to fill up with students and teachers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall with his usual group of Slytherins. He sat down and immediately pulled his mug of steaming hot coffee towards him and raised it to his lips.

He began piling eggs, bacon, and toast onto his plate. He just began eating when he was interrupted.

"Hey, Draco."

He turned around, angry with anyone who dared to interrupt him during his breakfast. But his anger slipped away as his eyes met Pansy, his friend since childhood. He smiled back at her.

"Hey Pans." He used the name he had called her since she was eight.

She grinned and put a hand on his shoulder as she slid into the empty seat next to him.

"Drakie." She replied with a wink. They both laughed as Pansy joined him for breakfast.

"I haven't seen you around that much lately, Pans. How's life been?" Draco asked as he put jelly on his toast.

Pansy sighed, and picked up a piece of bacon. "You know. The same old stuff. Mother is trying to push me into marrying Fillmoore over there." She jerked her head in the direction of a Slytherin sitting at the end of the table. Draco cringed at the thought of it. Pansy laughed at his reaction. "And Father, well, he's never paid much attention to me anyway." She sighed and chewed a piece of bacon. "So, How abo-" She stopped talking, and started coughing as the bacon became lodged in her throat.

Draco patted her forcefully on the back. She kept coughing as her eyes started to tear up from the bacon scratching at her throat.

Coughing, Pansy reached for the nearest beverage, Draco's orange juice.

Taking a huge gulp, she coughed and swallowed.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

Half the Slytherin table was staring at her after her coughing fit. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It went down the wrong way."

Over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione gasped and dropped her fork.

Ginny, Parvati and Luna's heads all snapped to look at Hermione.

"What? Is everything alright?" Parvati asked, concerned.

Hermione's eyes were wide, and fixed in the direction of the Slytherin table. The three girls heads slowly turned to look just as Pansy placed down an empty goblet. Pansy had just drunk Malfoy's orange juice. She just swallowed that whole bottle of Mind O' Sexuality.

"Shit!" Ginny swore. "Women aren't supposed to ingest that potion! We don't know what's going to happen to her!" Ginny hissed quietly.

"Who cares about what's going to happen to her. The point is, nothing is going to happen to Malfoy now. Our plan failed!" Parvati whispered.

Luna nodded her head.

Hermione shook her head. "We might have hurt an innocent student. Pansy wasn't supposed to drink that potion."

Ginny scoffed. "I'd hardly call Pansy an innocent student."

Hermione was about to reply but was interrupted by a shriek. All four of their heads, along with everyone else in the hall, turned towards the Slytherin table.

Pansy had jumped out of her seat, and was screaming. She was obviously in pain. She had her hands gripping her hair and she was crouched over. Suddenly, she collapsed to the floor and shrieked. The entire Slytherin table was watching with wide eyes. Pansy had tears flowing from her eyes, and with an even louder shriek her hands gripped the crotch area of her pants. Her eyes widened as she continued to scream.

By now, most of the hall had stopped eating and were watching Pansy with wide eyes. Moments later, the hall doors burst open as Madame Pomfrey rushed in. Her and several other teachers were able to stun Pansy and levitate her off to the hospital wing.

As soon as the doors to the hall closed, the students began talking about what had just occurred. Students were running from table to table, whispering to each other.

Blaise Zabini took one look around the dining hall as chaos consumed it. He saw the students gossiping, and shook his head thinking about all the rumors that were probably being started. His eyes caught what he was looking for, and smirked as he saw three Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw quietly slip out of the hall. Without another thought he followed.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco Malfoy sat silently in the Great Hall. He saw people running around him, their mouths moving at a rapid pace but he heard nothing. What had just happened? Pansy was fine one moment, and then next she was screaming her head off. And he just watched. Pansy was probably his best friend. One of the only people who truly knew the real him, and he just watched as she screamed in pain.

After a few moments, Draco silently got up and followed Madame Pomfrey out of the hall.

He arrived at the hospital wing, and saw Madame Pomfrey rushing around. He looked around, and saw that only a single bed was occupied, with a curtain drawn around it. Pansy.

Madame Pomfrey stopped when she saw him enter. "Can I help you with anything?" She asked in a somewhat polite voice.

His gaze shifted over to wear Pansy lay. "Is she going to be alright?" He asked.

She sighed. "She'll recover. She may need to visit St. Mungo's though. I'm not sure if I have the right things to treat her."

Draco's head shot up. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

Madame Pomfrey was shocked. She had never seen this particular student show any emotion besides coldness. She grew uncomfortable under his gaze. "Would you like to speak with her?"

"She's awake?" Draco asked but he didn't wait for a response as he ran towards her bed. He pulled back the curtains gently, and walked to the side of her bed.

Pansy turned to face him. Her skin looked even paler against the stark white of the hospital bed. Her eyes looked dull, but when they fell upon him Draco saw their spark return for a moment.

"Pans. I'm so sorry." He grabbed her hand. "I'm a horrible friend. I just watched as you screamed-" He stopped when Pansy raised her hand.

She shook her head. "Drakie, you're a great friend. There was nothing you could have done."

Draco nodded slowly. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Pansy dropped her head, and a faint blush grew slowly on her cheeks.

"Well, um.." She started.

Madame Pomfrey suddenly came to the other side of the bed. "Would you rather me explain, Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy shook her head.

Madame Pomfrey nodded her head. "Very well. I can only let you stay for five more minutes, Mr. Malfoy." She said as she returned into her office.

Pansy cleared her throat. "Apparently, I ingested some potion. Madame Pomfrey is still trying to figure out exactly what. Anyway, I was in so much pain because the potion made me grow an extra body part."

Draco's mouth dropped. He looked Pansy over, expecting to see an extra leg, or arm. Nothing could have prepared him for what Pansy said next.

"Not another leg or an arm, though." She blushed and looked down. "It made me grow.." her voice cracked. "..manly parts." She covered her face with her hands.

Draco's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"W-What?" He coughed. "You mean you have a..a penis?"

Pansy shook her head and buried her face into her pillow.

Draco placed his hand on Pansy's back and rubbed it softly.

She looked back up. "Madame Pomfrey says she might not have the right things to reverse the effects of the potion, and I might have to visit St. Mungo's."

"Don't worry, Pans. Everything will work out in the end."

Pansy nodded.

"And just think how great a story this will be to tell your grandchildren!" He laughed and Pansy punched him in the arm.

"God! That hurt!" He rubbed his arm.

"Serves you right." Pansy replied as she laughed.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office. "Miss Parkinson, I have flooed your parents and they requested that you be brought to St. Mungo's."

Pansy nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe classes are to begin shortly."

Draco nodded, and after promising Pansy that he wouldn't tell anyone about her 'condition', he left the hospital wing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Tell me what you think! I was trying to portray a different side to mean Draco. Review! Please!


	5. A Slytherin Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5: **A Slytherin Revealed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny stood impatiently in the owlery. She was out of breath, having just ran from the Great Hall to owl her brothers about the side effects of the potion.

She was getting anxious. She sent the owl off nearly ten minutes ago. During the summer, Fred and George opened up another shop in Hogsmeade so they should have sent a response by now.

Ginny's breath slowly returned to normal as she folded her arms across her chest and began pacing the floor of the owlery. A few minutes later, Ginny was startled by an owl landing on her shoulder. It outstretched its leg, and Ginny snatched the letter as the owl flew on to a perch high up in the owlery.

She tore open the seal and read her brothers' response. With a gasp, Ginny shoved the letter into her robe pocket and ran out of the owlery.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Draco left the Hospital Wing he began to make his way towards the dungeons with the intention of skiving the day's lessons. He was fiddling with the watch on his wrist, which was a Christmas present from Pansy, and began to think of the many memories, good and bad, that he shared with Pansy.

_The Malfoy Manor was lavishly decorated, and filled with people celebrating the coming of a New Year. A much younger Draco Malfoy sat in his bedroom, looking out the window as snow began to fall. Being a typical seven-year-old boy, Draco wanted nothing more than to run out and play in the snow, but his parents wouldn't approve of that._

_Of course, Draco was never alone during these celebrations. He always had the company of his parents' friends' children. Draco turned and looked over his shoulder at the boy who was currently playing with his new Christmas toys. The boy picked up Draco's favorite toy, a miniature sized dragon, and began to play with it._

_He walked over and joined the boy, Theodore Nott. The party had just begun, so Draco knew other kids would be brought up to join them eventually._

_A few minutes later, the door opened and Narcissa Malfoy ushered in a young girl in a frilly gold dress. She had dark hair and eyes but her face was pale.__  
_

_She walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson and I'm six. How old are you?"_

_Draco smiled. "Hello. I'm Draco, and this is Theo. We're both seven."_

_"I'm seven_ and a half_." Theo added. He threw the dragon aside as he dug into his pocket. "Look what I found earlier." He pulled out a wand._

_Pansy gasped. "I'm not supposed to play with magic."_

_"You have to give that back. You'll get into trouble." Draco said._

_Theo shrugged. "Scaredy-Cat! You're no fun." He pointed the wand at Draco and waved it a bit._

_Nothing happened. _

_Pansy then began to laugh. "You can't do magic. Are you a schwibb?"_

_"It's squib." Draco whispered._

_Pansy shrugged. "Well, are you?"_

_Theo didn't say anything, but he ripped the bow off of her gold dress. Pansy looked down at her torn outfit, then back up at Theo with tears in her eyes. Draco cringed; he didn't like it when girls cried._

_Pansy then pulled back her fist and punched Theo in the face. He fell to the floor and started screaming._

_"That was a nice hit." Draco smiled._

_Pansy smiled. "Thanks."_

_"Well, for a girl anyway." And he smirked his first smirk._

_Pansy hit his arm._

_"Ouch!"_

_"That's what you get!" Pansy stuck her nose in the air._

_The door to the bedroom burst open as Narcissa Malfoy stormed in. "What's with all the noise up here?" She stopped, when she saw Theo on the floor._

_She put her hands on her hips. "Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, what in Merlin's name have you been doing?" Theo's mother soon joined her._

_Theo removed his hand from his cheek to reveal a very large bruise. "Oh, my dear boy! Who did this to you?" his mother said sympathetically, looking around accusingly at Draco._

_"Draco, how many times have I told you not to get into fights?" Narcissa began to lecture._

_Draco opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted. "Ma'am, Draco didn't hit Theo. It was me." Pansy said in an innocent voice, and then she began to cry. "I wanted to be friends with Theo, but he ripped my dress." Her cries became sobs._

_Theo's mother turned to glare at her son. "That is no way to treat a lovely young lady, such as Miss Parkinson! No dessert for a week." She grabbed his ear. "Now, come along. We must tell your father about your most despicable behavior."_

_The two mothers, and Theo left. Leaving Draco and Pansy by themselves. Draco turned towards Pansy expecting her to still be sobbing._

_However, she was smiling and all traces of tears completely gone._

_"How did you do that?" Draco asked, bewildered._

_"Do what?" She asked, as she began to play with her doll.  
_

_"Stop crying so fast."_

_She giggled. "I wasn't crying. That was all an act. I have tons of pretty dresses like this at home. I just wanted to get him in trouble."_

_Draco smirked._

_Pansy began to hum as she brushed her doll's hair. "You know, I think we are going to be really good friends."_

_"I don't make friends with girls." Draco said as he picked up his dragon._

_Pansy pouted. "What's wrong with girls?"_

_Draco shrugged. "They like hearts, and flowers and the color pink. I hate the color pink."_

_Pansy then smiled and gave him a hug. "I don't like the color pink! See! We're going to be really good friends!"_

_Draco could do nothing but stand there and hug her back. This was the beginning of their friendship._

Draco shook his head of all thoughts when he realized that he had been standing in front of the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories for several minutes. He would have never guessed all those years ago that Pansy and him would be friends. But then again, he would have _never_ guessed that one day Pansy would grow a penis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise Zabini had just arrived at the library. He passed Madame Pince as he made his way towards the back. He didn't expect to find many students here but he knew that he would find the four people he was looking for.

As he reached the back of the library, he stepped behind a bookshelf and listened. The girls didn't seem to be talking. They were whispering quietly and he noticed that there were only three of them. He glanced around, looking for the lost Gryffindor. Not seeing her, Blaise decided to go on with his plan as he stepped out from his hiding place.

"Hm. What do we have here?" He said slyly as he walked up to their table.

All three looked up. "What are three lovely ladies such as yourselves doing?"

"Studying, of course." Hermione replied as the other two seemed to struggle with a response.

"Only you would study after such an interesting show at breakfast this morning, Granger." Blaise replied with a tiny hint of a smirk on his face.

Hermione gulped as Luna and Parvati tried to look anywhere but at Blaise.

"One might think you had something to do with Pansy's little outburst this morning, Granger. Especially when you and your friends ran out of the hall." He smiled evilly.

Hermione crossed her legs and folded her arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid, _Hermione_. It doesn't suit you."

"Nobody here is stupid, _Blaise_, except for you. We didn't have anything to do with what happened to Pansy this morning."

Blaise smirked. "Okay. So, you're saying that you were absolutely not involved with what happened this morning?"

Hermione nodded her head. "That's correct."

Blaise turned and looked at Parvati, and Luna. "So, you didn't plan to give Draco a taste of his own medicine?"

Their mouths dropped slightly, but they remained quiet.

He turned to look at Hermione again. "You didn't slip a potion called Mind O' Sexuality into his goblet?"

Hermione looked over at Parvati and Luna, bewildered at how Blaise knew so much. They shrugged, obviously just as confused.

She turned back towards Blaise. "We have no idea what you're talking about." She replied stubbornly.

Blaise took a few steps closer and looked right into her eyes. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, and I know that you were the ones that did this."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You can't prove anything."

Blaise was about to respond when the doors to the library slammed open. He heard Madame Pince start to fuss about the noise, but she soon quieted.

A few moments later, the thought-to-be-lost Gryffindor came sprinting into view. Her red hair was in her face, and she was clutching her side, breathing hard. Moving away from the table, Blaise backed himself out of her view.

Hermione gasped as Ginny came running into the library. She widened her eyes as she tried to point out to her that they weren't alone. But alas, it was useless.

"You will never –_gasp_- believe –_gasp_- what the side effect is." Ginny blurted out, clearly out of breath.

Hermione, Parvati and Luna continued to shake their heads, trying to get Ginny to stop talking.

"We –_gasp_- gave her –_gasp_-" Ginny stopped to catch her breath, waving the parchment around.

Hermione tried to nod her head in Blaise's general direction once again attempt to stop Ginny from saying anything.

Ginny looked confusedly at Hermione and then slowly turned her head. Before she even realized that Blaise was in their presence, he snatched the letter out of her hand.

He smiled. "Hm. Looks like I have proof now, Granger." He said with an evil glint in his eye.

But Blaise did one thing no man should _ever_ do – turn his back on a Weasley woman with a temper. Before Hermione or anyone had a chance to respond, Ginny jumped on Blaise's back and scratched at the fist that held the letter.

"Give that back you slimy, foul git!"

Blaise's eyes widened as the sudden impact of extra weight caused him to fall face first to the floor.

Ginny finally pried the letter from his hand and with a "Hmph!" she got off of him and calmly walked over towards the girls.

Blaise got up calmly. "Feisty one, aye?" He smirked.

Ginny made a move to go attack him again (Parvati and Luna held her back) and his smirk fell as he backed away slowly.

"Look, Zabini, you can't prove that we had anything to do with this whole incident." Parvati began.

Blaise smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure."

"You don't even know what happened to Pansy. She could've had really bad cramps or something!" Parvati hastily tried to explain.

"Cramps that make you pass out?" Blaise replied with his eyebrows raised.

Parvati huffed. "Oh? So you've had your period, and you know what menstrual cramps feel like?"

"No." He shook his head.

"But I do know that cramps had nothing to do with this morning's little incident. I know this because I've heard about your plans to destroy Draco. I've heard the discussions about the Mind O' Sexuality. I've heard it all." He smirk grew as he watched the girls' eyes widen. " I know that the letter in Weasley's hand is from her brothers, explaining the side effects of the potion because I heard you say that women aren't supposed to ingest the potion. I also know, that if Granger were to turn out her pockets right now, I would find the empty potion bottle that you slipped into Draco's orange juice this morning." He smiled evilly with a glint in his eyes.

"Okay, Fine. You figured us out." Hermione stepped forward. "So, what are you going to do? Blackmail us, or are you just going to rat us out to the teachers?"

Blaise was silent for a moment, clearly shocked that she admitted to it.

"Neither."

Ginny folded her arms. "Well, then what the hell are you bothering us for?" The other girls nodded in response.

Blaise scratched his head as he looked up at the girls.

"I want to be included in this revenge on Draco Malfoy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm truly sorry for the long wait! School has been crazy! Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews last chapter, you're all amazing!! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm the only one that reads this so I don't see all of my mistakes. I promise to update sooner!

R&R -- Please!


	6. The Interrogation

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6: **The Interrogation

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four shocked faces stared back at Blaise.

"Repeat, please. I think I had something in my ears." Ginny said as she wiggled a finger in her ear.

He grinned slightly. "I'm serious. I want to be included."

Hermione seemed to be deep in thought for a minute.

"Sure." She looked him in the eye. "Just meet us back here after dinner."

She continued to look into his eyes, looking for any sign of slyness or mischief. After a few minutes she nodded, and turned out of the library.

The girls just stared at the retreating back of Hermione to the semi-shocked face of Blaise Zabini.

They quickly followed after her.

"Hermione! Why the _hell _did you agree to let him in?" Parvati screeched when the four of them were a good distance from the library.

Hermione was fumbling in her bag. "Parv, you just got to trust me." She continued to dig through her school bag. "Blaise Zabini is going to find that I've got quite a Slytherin side to me."

She smiled when she found the parchment that she was looking for. "I'll meet with you girls after classes. I've got Ancient Ruins in three minutes." She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked off.

The girls just stared after her.

"I don't think people realize what Hermione's truly capable of..." Luna whispered, watching Hermione's retreating back.

Parvati and Ginny could only nod in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise walked smugly to his first class, Divination, which he shared with the rest of his Slytherin house and Hufflepuff. He sat down at his usual table and realized that the seat across from him was empty as was the seat next to it.

Draco and Pansy were the students who usually occupied those seats. He smiled, knowing the cause of Pansy's absence. Draco, on the other hand, he figured skived off his morning classes to mope around the Slytherin dormitories worried about Pansy.

His smile widened at these thoughts as he pulled out his Divination book, _The Art of Seeing What's Not There_, and placed it on the table.

As Professor Trelawney began the horrible predictions for the day, Blaise couldn't help but think what a wonderful day it was going to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Golden Trio, having classes just ended, were walking through the halls on their way to dinner (Ron walking slightly faster than Hermione and Harry).

They just arrived in the entrance hall when they, literally, ran into their least favorite person.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione gave a small squeal when Draco bumped into them, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor. As Harry reached out to help her up, Hermione could barely suppress a gasp at the current state of their Slytherin enemy.

To put it nicely, _very _nicely, Draco Malfoy looked like crap.

Having not shown up at any of the days' classes, Draco Malfoy slept until his stomach was practically screaming for food. He slowly got up for dinner with out so much as a glance in the mirror.

His hair was tousled and sticking up on one side. He'd obviously slept in his robes - which were incredibly wrinkled. Not only that, but there seemed to be a bit of dry drool near the corner of his mouth.

Hermione openly stared, shocked at the unkept Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Ron smirked.

"Malfoy, I did not know that you drooled."

Malfoy scowled. "Shut it, Potty. Malfoy's don't drool." He folded his arms and tried to look intimidating in his current state.

"Hm. Then, what about that dry drool on the side of your face?" Ron chimed in happily.

Before Draco could stop his reflexes, his hand flung up to the side of his face.

Feeling the bit of dry spit, he scowled.

Harry and Ron sniggered. Hermione couldn't help but smile herself.

"The almighty Draco Malfoy drools. _Ah_! What a knee slapper!" Ron said through hysterical laughter.

"Weasley..."Draco began. "My drool is worth more than your house _and _your whole families possessions...not that you have much."

Ron clenched his teeth and fists. "Watch it, Malfoy."

"Watch what? Are you going to hex me?" He smirked triumphantly. "It'll only backfire. Remember last time?"

Ron glared and was about to respond.

"At least you _have_ a family, Weasley. Pothead here has no family. Oh, and then little, innocent Granger. Her family is nothing but muggle trash."

Before Ron or even Harry could open their mouths, Hermione's fist made contact with the side of Draco's face and her knee made contact with his groin.

Pain and shock were evident on his face as he fell to the floor.

Hermione walked off in a huff, as she mumbled underneath her breath. "There's a little preview for you, Malfoy."

Ron and Harry stared before following Hermione into the Great Hall.

"Nice one! You were lucky that no teachers or other students saw that!" Ron said, amazed.

They had barely sat their butts on the bench when Hermione suddenly shot up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

Hermione was struggling to put her overly stuffed bag over her shoulder. "I have to go to the library before detention."

"What about dinner? You have to eat something." Ron said through a mouthful of food.

Hermione sighed and waved a croissant in their faces. "Now, can I go to the library?" She stuffed half the croissant in her mouth.

Harry laughed. "Yes, you may."

She rolled her eyes slightly, smiling and left the table.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and saw Ginny and Parvati running down the stairs.

"Girls, I really have to get to the library." She said as they came closer.

"Why? I thought we were meeting there after dinner." Parvati questioned, slightly out of breath.

"_You're_ meeting there after dinner."

"What?" Both Ginny and Parvati responded a few moments later.

Hermione readjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Look, I really have to get to the library. I want both of you, and Luna to go eat dinner. Then, afterwards, I want you three to meet Blaise in the library." Shifting slightly, Hermione pulled out a folded piece of paper from her robe pocket. "Then, after a few minutes, bring him up to the Room of Requirement." She handed them the slip of paper.

Ginny and Parvati looked confused.

"But where are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be there already. I have to make some...preparations." She started to slowly make her way towards the library..

"What are you planning?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smirked slightly. "You'll see. Just don't let Zabini know where you're taking him." And she walked away.

Ginny and Parvati looked down at the paper - written in Hermione's cursive were five words..

_I need an interrogation room._

These were obviously what the girls were supposed to think to get into the Room of Requirement.

Parvati smirked. "I guess no one will _ever_ realize what Hermione's truly capable of."

Ginny pushed the hair out of her face. "You can say that again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise Zabini was walking briskly towards the library. Having arrived at his destination, he pulled open the doors and walked in.

He walked to the back and there he saw three of his four new favorite people.

He raised an eyebrow. "Where's Granger?"

Parvati shook her head. "Now _Blaise_, I think since we've all agreed to be polite and allow you to help us, the least you can do is call us by our first names."

"Oh, um, sorry. Where's _Hermione?_"

"She, um, went to the bathroom." Ginny said quickly.

"Yeah. She should be back any minute now." Luna chimed in.

The four of them sat in an awkward silence.

"AH!" Parvati suddenly screamed, a few moments later.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"There's a mouse! Ew, it just ran over my foot!" She jumped up on one of the library tables.

Everyone looked down at the floor, their eyes scanning for any type of movement.

"I don't see anything." Blaise said, his eyes scanning the carpet floor.

"It's there! Behind that bookshelf! Oh, Blaise, get it _please_! I'm terrified of mice!" Parvati screeched. By now, Luna and Ginny had also jumped up on the table, slightly smiling at Parvati's act.

Blaise turned his back to look in the corner.

"_Stupefy!"_ Parvati pointed her wand at Blaise's back. The red light hit him and he fell forward onto the carpet.

Ginny and Luna ran forward and propped him on a chair.

"Sorry, Blaise, but we had to do this." Ginny apologized, not really meaning it.

Luna pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and blindfolded him.

Parvati walked over. "Rule number one, Blaise, never, I repeat , _never, _underestimate your opponents." She laughed.

If he could, Blaise would've kicked himself for falling for their stupid trick.

Ginny and Luna each took one of his arms, and put it around their shoulders. Parvati walked in front of them as they made their way out of the library.

They walked in silence. After about ten minutes they finally reached the seventh floor. Luna and Ginny stood off to the side while Parvati walked three times pass the hall. A few moments went by, then a door appeared in front of them.

Entering the room, the girls were so shocked they nearly dropped Blaise. He started to slowly tilt to the right before Ginny grabbed a fistful of his robes and yanked him back up.

His blindfold slid off a bit in the process. He could only see the floor, which was an ugly gray tile. He could also tell that the lighting was poor. _Where the hell am I? _Was the first and only thought going through his head.

The girls led him over to the center of the room, where they sat him in an incredibly uncomfortable chair. Then, the blindfold was removed. He could see!

Sitting across from him was Hermione. She was sitting in a black, leather, very comfortable looking chair. She wore a smirk and he could tell that she was enjoying herself immensely. He saw some parchment and a glass of water on a table beside Hermione.

"Hello, Blaise." She said very confidently. "I am very sorry that we had to stun you like this."

_Yeah, you look sorry. _Blaise thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

Three more comfortable, black leather chairs appeared next to Hermione. Ginny, Parvati and Luna all took a seat.

"It was the only way we could bring you up here." Parvati added.

_The only way? Only way, my ass!_

"Firstly, I think we should explain why you're here, Blaise." Hermione started. "Naturally, you're sudden interest in helping us, who you supposedly hate, plan revenge against Draco Malfoy, who is supposedly your best friend, really got me thinking. So we're going to be asking you some questions." She took a deep breath and stood up, looking Blaise right in the eyes.

"Now. Since you already know our plan, you are not leaving this room unless we find you _completely_ trustworthy and you join us, or unless we find you completely _un_trustworthy and we alter your memory a bit. Is this understood?"

_What?! M-my memory! _Blaise, still unable to move, just sat there.

"Good. I'm glad you understand." She sat back down.

_Stupid Granger should have been in Slytherin._

"Girls, don't you think Blaise looks a bit dehydrated?"

"Now that you mention it, he does." Parvati replied.

"I agree. We should give him something to drink before he passes out." Ginny said mockingly concerned.

Hermione picked up the glass of water and moved closer to Blaise. She opened his mouth, and slowly tipped the glass to his lips. Closing his mouth after pouring in some water, Hermione sat back down.

"There we go. You look better already!"

"_Ennervate." _Hermione said as she undid Parvati's stunning spell.

Blaise immediately tried to stand up but was unable to.

"Damn it! Granger! Why the bloody hell am I stuck to this chair?" He screamed.

She smiled. "Temporary sticking charm."

The girls laughed. Blaise glared as he sat with his arms folded in the extremely uncomfortable folding chair they sat him in. Now that Blaise could move his head, he could finally see the entire room. It was rather small, and dark. There was only one light located in the center of the room, right above him. The walls were also an ugly gray like the floor.

"Blaise?" Hermione interrupted his observation of the room.

"Yes?" He said obviously annoyed.

"Do you hate me?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"Y-no." His eyes widened.

"So you like me?"

"N-yes." He was starting to sweat. _Stupid, conniving Gryffindor! Where the hell did she get Veritaserum ._

"Where did yo-" Blaise began to question.

"No, Blaise. We are asking the questions here." Luna interrupted.

"Do you like all of us?" She asked.

"...Y-yes." He tried to fight against the potion.

"What do you like about us?" Parvati questioned.

"I don-I like..No! I think you're all smart, a-and beautiful." Blaise struggled to say.

They all smirked.

"Really?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Do you have a crush on one of us?"

"Yes." The potion was stronger now, and he could no longer fight it.

"Oh! Who?" Parvati gasped.

"Girls! Don't answer that Blaise. As much as I like interrogating Blaise, I only gave him the veritaserum so we can ask questions about him and Draco. I'll admit that embarrassing him is fun, but I do have a conscious." Hermione intervened

The girls looked slightly disappointed.

"I could kiss you, Hermione!" Blaise suddenly blurted out.

Hermione and the girls raised their eyebrows.

"Stupid, truth potion." He muttered, blushing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the wait!**

Tell me what you think! Please read and review! ...**Ginny/Harry or Ginny/Blaise?**

**Okay just incase anyone is confused--Blaise does not like Hermione if that's what you're thinking. Remember he is under veritaserum and she just saved him from having to blurt out his crush and from any other awkward questions that they might ask him..so he's grateful that she did this and says that he _could_ kiss her, not that he wants to kiss her. So, this is not a Blaise/Hermione story. **


	7. That Slytherin Genius

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine..._sigh_**

**Chapter 7: **That Slytherin Genius

_**

* * *

**_

A few hours had passed and the girls found Blaise more than trustworthy. Since Hermione had to leave to go to detention, Blaise and the rest of the girls decided to stay in the Room of Requirement and think of possible plans of attack.

"Oh! That's a good one, Parv!" Luna laughed.

"I have one!" Ginny exclaimed as she nearly fell off her chair in laughter. "What if, what if we permanently stuck an invisibility hat to his head?"

"That would be _too _funny!" Luna laughed.

Parvati nodded. "Or, What if we-"

"Girls," Blaise interrupted. "You need to stop going for the little things. We just need to get him once. One time, one _big_ time. We have to hit him where it's going to hurt him the most."

The girls seemed to think for a moment.

"I _told_ you we should've have gotten rid of his manhood!" Ginny blurted to the girls.

Blaise seemed shocked and slightly frightened for a moment. "Well, um, yeah, I guess that would hurt him but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Well, then what _are _you talking about?" Ginny questioned.

"His heart."

Complete silence met Blaise's ears.

"Are you talking about heart_break_?" Parvati asked.

Blaise nodded.

"Fat chance. Malfoy has no heart." Ginny replied. "Good idea, though. But Malfoy loves no one but himself."

"I'm happy to say that _that's_ a common misconception. Malfoy definitely has a heart. And I'm even happier to say that he has a bit of a soft spot for a certain member of the Golden Trio." Blaise said confidently.

"Oh, god! Harry!?" Ginny exclaimed as she stood up.

"No, no!" Blaise shook his head furiously.

"Then Ron! My _brother!?_" Ginny's face showed disgust.

"You do remember that there is a _female_ member of the Golden Trio?" Blaise asked.

"_Hermione?" _Parvati asked, her eyes wide.

Blaise nodded and rolled his eyes.

The girls burst into laughter.

"Malfoy fancies Hermione? Blaise, I don't know if you've realized this but Malfoy _hates _Hermione." Parvati said.

Ginny and Luna nodded. "He treats her horribly. So I don't know what 'soft spot' you're talking about."

"He treats her horribly _because_ he fancies her." Blaise explained. "He thinks that calling her names and making her life hell will erase any feelings that he has for her, or that eventually is fake hatred will turn into real hatred."

Ginny eyed him carefully. "How do you know all this?"

"I have shared a dormitory with him the past six years of my life." He stated obviously. "We're not friends but he does tell me things."

"So we break Malfoy's heart using Hermione?"

"Exactly." Blaise smirked.

"Oh! This is such a good plan! Draco Malfoy you're going down!" Parvati exclaimed happily, Blaise and Luna both smiled.

"Um, guys. We're forgetting about one teensy little detail." Ginny said as she sat farther back in her chair. "Hermione."

Luna and Parvati's faces dropped but Blaise just looked confused. "Hermione? What about her?"

Ginny sighed. "She'll never agree to do this. She truly despises Malfoy and even though in the end she would get her ultimate revenge, she's not going to want to be in his presence long enough to make him fall for her."

Parvati collapsed on the floor. "Crap, you're right. It was such a good plan too." They all sat there, defeated.

"You girls give up too easily."

Ginny huffed. "You don't know Hermione. She's incredibly stubborn! There's no way that we can convince her to do this!"

"Hello? I'm a slytherin. I can find a way to do just about anything."

Luna half-smirked. "Are you saying you have a plan?"

Blaise smirked. "You bet."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione grudgingly made her way to Gryffindor Tower. She was currently covered in dust and slime from the filthy floors of the potions classroom. Hermione sighed as she slowly climbed the fifth set of stairs.

Hermione's detention tonight wasn't much better from her last detention with Professor Snape. Although, luckily, tonight's detention was free of Draco Malfoy. Tonight, Snape had her clean the entire floor of his ingredients cupboard. She was reminded of how much Snape hates her when she stepped into the cupboard. The floor was covered in broken jars - their contents spilled all over the floor. Rat tails, newt's eyes, and even human spleen covered the floor.

She gagged at the memory of it.

Having finally reached Gryffindor Tower, Hermione sighed and wiped some sweat and hair off her forehead.

"Phoenix Feathers." She said to the fat lady.

The portrait swung open ("Oh! You poor dear! Go get some rest!") and Hermione walked in.

Not noticing her friends sitting in front of the fire, Hermione went straight to her dormitory and collapsed on her bed.

_Knock. Knock._

She rolled over, pretending not to hear.

_Knock. Knock._

"Hermione? It's us. Can we come in?" Ginny said soothingly.

Hermione groaned in reply. Ginny and Parvati let themselves in and sat on the foot of her bed.

"Remind me that once we've gotten our revenge on Malfoy, that we should go after Snape next." Hermione said, slowly sitting up.

"Detention was that bad?"

Hermione nodded her head furiously. "It was disgusting."

The girls were silent for a few moments. Knowing that Parvati and Ginny needed to tell her something, Hermione just stayed quiet. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Parvati and Ginny were giving each other weird looks and speaking in hushed tones.

They suddenly smiled. "Well, we have some news that will make you very happy!" Parvati exclaimed.

"We've got it! The ultimate revenge!" Ginny blurted out excitedly before Hermione could question them.

She smiled for the first time since detention. "What is it? Tell me!" Her blood was racing through her veins, and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears, she was so excited.

"Heartbreak!" Parvati screeched excitedly.

Ginny nodded. "We're going to make him fall in love and then just yank it away! Leaving him broken and hurt."

"That's genius!" Hermione jumped out of the bed. "Why didn't I think of this? It's classic! Who's idea was this?"

"Blaise's." Parvati said proudly.

Hermione's face showed shock. "Really? That's surprising." She sat back down and started to think. "I am wondering, though, who are we going to have Malfoy fall in love with?"

Hermione was a bit disappointed that they made all of these plans without her. Her friends were just as smart and clever as herself but she felt a little left out.

"Oh, we already figured all of that out." Ginny said, sitting next to her.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Hermione asked, some disappointment in her voice. _It looks like they've covered everything_, she thought dejectedly.

"Lavender." Ginny smiled, and waited for the reaction that they planned for.

"Lavender? _Lavender Brown_?" Hermione questioned. "You want to use Lavender Brown in our revenge against Malfoy?"

Parvati shrugged. "Yes. Why not? We thought she'd be perfect. She's pretty, and she has _some_ brains. Malfoy would easily fall for her."

"True. But that would mean that we would have to include her in everything. Don't you think we have enough people involved already?"

"Hermione, we know that Lavender isn't your favorite person in the world but she'd fit the part well." Ginny explained.

"No, she wouldn't. Lavender has the biggest mouth in Hogwarts. She'd blab the plan to Malfoy within five minutes." Hermione argued.

Parvati and Ginny smiled inwardly. The plan was going perfectly.

"I see your point, Herms, but Parvati thinks that Lavender can be trusted." Ginny said as Hermione got up and started pacing.

"She can. Both of you know that Lavender and I used to be inseparable. If we give her some ter-"

"But didn't you find her snogging your boyfriend?" Hermione interrupted.

Parvati blushed. "That's beside the point, Herms. _He_ was to blame, _not_ Lavender."

"I still don't think she's trustworthy." Hermione kept pacing in front of her bed. "Lavender is just a flirt. Boys don't take her seriously. If we use Lavender then Malfoy will fall in _lust, _not in _love_!" Hermione sat on the floor in deep thought.

Parvati dramatically sighed and winked at Ginny. "You're right, Hermione. We can't use Lavender."

Hermione was beaming on the inside, she no longer felt left out of the plans. "We need someone who's smart enough to handle Malfoy. I've heard he's quite popular among girls."

"Of course he is! He's Draco Malfoy. He's incredibly charming, sexy and...um, sorry." Parvati blushed when she realized Hermione was staring at her.

"This is exactly what I mean. We need someone who is smart enough to pretend to fall for his charmingly, sexy nature but at the same time _not _fall for him. They need to be clever enough to always be in control. They need to be strong and seem like they don't need him." Hermione said while thinking.

Ginny gasped loudly. "Hermione!"

Hermione, interrupted from her thinking, snapped her head to look at Ginny but Ginny was just staring at her with an incredibly scary smile. Hermione raised her eyebrows a bit. "Ginny?"

Parvati turned her head to hide her laughter at Ginny's act.

"You're perfect!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping in excitement.

Hermione coughed. "Excuse me? I don't understand." Hermione asked, confused.

"It's perfect, you just described yourself!" Ginny smiled.

"No I di-"

Ginny shushed her. "You did. You're probably the _only_ one in this school smart enough _and_ clever enough to pull this off. You're just as smart, just as clever, and just as strong as Malfoy!"

Having gotten over her fit of silent laughter, Parvati jumped in. "It's true. It's even better because you're muggleborn! When Malfoy falls in love with you, he will be marking you as his equal. Then you'll crush him," Parvati hit her fist against the palm of her hand, "and truly prove that he and all other purebloods aren't superior to muggleborns!"

Hermione continued to sit on the floor. "That would be a nice bonus. But I can't date Malfoy. I hate him, not mention he hates me." She said while contemplating the situation.

Parvati plopped down next to her. "But you're not going to be dating him."

"You're going to be _pretending _to date him." Ginny sat on her other side.

"He'll _never _fall for me, though. He hates me, remember?"

Ginny smirked. "Luckily, you have two amazing friends that can change that!"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Really? How are you going to do that? A confundus charm?"

"Nope. We're simply going to make you irresistible!"Ginny grinned.

"What do you mean?" Hermione eyed Ginny carefully.

"With a bit of gel in your hair and some more attitude in your step, even the people who despise you the most won't be able to keep their eyes off you." Ginny explained.

"I like the way you think!" Parvati said.

Ginny and Parvati suddenly launched into an extremely fast-paced conversation. "Should her hair go a shade darker?" "No! I love her golden brown color!" "And some lavender color! It will bring out her eyes!" Hermione sighed and stopped them when they started talking about how many inches to rip off the bottom of her school uniform.

"Before both of you launch into full make over mode," The girls smiled sheepishly, "can we just finish this tomorrow? I'm exhausted." Hermione yawned.

"Oh, of course. Sorry, Herms, we forgot that you had a long night of mopping the dungeon floors!" Ginny laughed.

Parvati stood up and helped the others up as well. "So, does this mean that you're going to date Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I guess it does."

"You're the only one capable of doing this, Hermione, so you better not back out!" Ginny jokingly warned as Parvati and herself walked to the door of the dormitory.

"Don't worry. I'm in this until the end." Hermione said as she looked down at her uniform. It was still covered in slime and dust from earlier. "I really need a shower. I'm disgusting." Hermione grimaced.

"No offense, Herms, but you _reek_!" Ginny and Parvati yelled as they left and shut the door to her room, laughing.

Hermione gasped loudly, pretending to be offended. Then she smiled and walked into the bathroom. Stripping out of her dirty clothes, Hermione turned on the shower and stepped under the scalding hot water.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parvati and Ginny left Hermione's room in giggles.

"I-I can't believe Blaise's plan worked!" Ginny said astonished.

Parvati calmed down a bit. "Maybe you should stop underestimating him."

Ginny smirked. "It looks like someone's getting a bit defensive over here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you fancy him?" Ginny asked in a whisper when they reached the seventh year girls' dormitory.

"_Ginny!_ I've only been talking to him for two days! I don't fancy him...yet." She whispered back, smiling."But he is kind of cute isn't he?"

Ginny nodded, then laughed. "I still can't believe how fast Hermione put a stop to the idea of involving Lavender."

"_I know_! How do you think Blaise came to know that Hermione disliked her?" Parvati asked, still in a hushed whisper, as they stood in front of her dormitory.

"I do not know. He _is _a slytherin." Ginny sighed. "And that in itself seems to answer a lot of questions."

Parvati giggled.

"Do you feel guilty for tricking Hermione?" Ginny asked seriously.

Parvati tucked some hair behind her ear. "A tad but we didn't really trick her. We just pointed out that nobody but her is capable of making Malfoy fall in love without falling in love themselve."

"True. It's not as if we lied to her or anything." Ginny whispered. "Well, I'm tired. So I'll see you tomorrow morning. Night" Ginny yawned and continued to walk down to her dormitory.

"Night." Parvati whispered as she walked into her dormitory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the hot water ran down her back, and relaxed her body, Hermione couldn't help but think about what she had just gotten herself into. Hermione also couldn't help but realize that when she was describing the sort of person they needed, that she did indeed describe herself. She didn't want to date Draco Malfoy, real dating or pretend dating, right? Then why did she get a bit excited at the idea of spending time with him? Not only that, but is it bad that Hermione thought of herself first to fake date Malfoy before Lavender was even brought up? As Hermione got out of the shower, slowly put on pajamas and got into bed, the questions were still rolling around in her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you guys liked the semi-fast update. Okay, it wasn't _that _fast of an update but it was faster than my last one! Hehe. The story is finally getting started!**

**Please review! It would be nice if i got up to 90 reviews (hint hint)! I'll give you imaginary ice cream...with an imaginary cherry on top:)**


	8. Phase One: Transformation

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!!**

**Chapter 8: **Phase One: Transformation

------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy woke up the next morning with a stiff face. Yawning, he rolled over to find Pansy's face inches from his.

"Gaah!" He shrieked, as he fell out of the bed.

Pansy rolled her eyes as she stood back up. "Good morning to you, too." She sat on the edge of his bed, crossing her legs. Draco slowly got up, and stretched. "When did you get back?"

"Early this morning. That's a nice bruise on the side of your face, Drake." Pansy laughed. "What happened? Have a run in with a rogue blodger?"

Draco's eyes widened as he ran to the mirror. He first took in his horrible bed hair, but his eyes slowly fell to his cheek. It was incredibly swollen, and incredibly purple. He touched it lightly and winced.

"Damn Granger." He murmured as he picked up his wand and tried to heal it.

"She got you _again?_" Pansy asked unbelievably then started laughing. "I've got to admit, that girls got spunk! Even _I _know not to hit you - let alone _twice_!"

Draco clenched his jaw. The most he could do was hope that Pansy didn't find out about the hit to his groin _or _that time earlier in the year when she tackled him to the ground. If she did, she'd never let him forget it.

Having only gotten the swelling to go down and the color to fade a bit, Draco grimaced and gave up. "Merlin does she have a good right hook." He sighed then glanced at Pansy, who was smirking, and smiled slightly. "What about you, Pans? Did they castrate you?" Draco asked trying not to laugh.

Pansy glared. "Oh sod off, Draco!" She huffed and folded her arms. Draco walked up to her and sat down on the bed.

"Poor Pans, St. Mungo's wasn't able to remove her newly added male anatomy." He snorted. "Excuse me, I have to go tell the entire school that my best friend is a hermaphrodite." Still in his pajamas, Draco walked to the door of his dormitory.

Pansy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. When Draco turned around, he saw that her eyes were wet with tears.

"I'm sorry, Pans. I was only joking. I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone, remember?" Draco said, his face full of concern.

Pansy sniffed, and nodded. "I remember. Please don't joke about this, it's not funny." She lowered her head. "It's embarrassing."

Draco fell quiet, feeling extremely guilty for poking fun at her.

She sighed. "They were able to remove it but it hurt like _hell. _They just took a knife and," She made a slicing action with her hands, "Wham! It was horrible, _horrible._" She moaned and put her head in her hands.

Draco winced loudly. "I did not know. Sorry, again." Draco apologized as he soothingly rubbed Pansy's back. "I swear on Merlin's beard that I will never mention this again."

"Thanks." Pansy sniffed and smiled. She looked up at Draco. As her innocent, sad face met Draco's guilty one, she broke out into a huge smile, all traces of tears gone. "Actually, they just vanished it. I didn't feel anything at all." She smiled innocently at Draco.

He laughed and pushed her off the bed playfully. "I cannot believe you. You just used your guilt trip act on me!" He said in astonishment.

Pansy giggled. "I can't believe you fell for it!" Clutching her side in laughter, she walked to the door. "See 'ya at breakfast." She walked out but then popped her head back in. "Oh, Draco, I'd stay clear of Granger today. We don't want her to break that perfect nose...again." Then she shut the door with a maniacal laugh.

Draco threw his pillow at the closed door and laughed. Pansy's just the same as always but when did he become such a softy?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione groaned as she rolled out of bed the following morning. Having not gotten much sleep, she yawned and slowly walked over to her armoire. Picking up her watch, Hermione stared at it for a few moments before she gasped. She only had five minutes to get dressed and go down to breakfast. Fumbling in her wardrobe for a clean uniform, she thought that she could always skip breakfast and go straight to class, giving her more time to get ready. But that thought was interrupted as her stomach grumbled.

Apparently, skipping breakfast was not an option.

Throwing on her uniform, Hermione fled down the stairs and out of the portrait hole, attempting to brush her hair while running. She was failing miserably. Her hair was just as untamed as usual - if not worse. Sighing, she stuffed the brush into her school bag and tried to pat down her hair as she walked into the dining hall.

Sliding into a sit next to Ginny, Hermione could barely stop herself from resting her forehead on the table in exhaustion. Grinning at the girls, she piled eggs, toast, and bacon on her plate.

As Hermione stuffed toast into her mouth, Parvati leaned in from across the table. "I talked to Blaise this morning. He totally agrees with our change of plans." She whispered.

Hermione nodded as she attempted to swallow the large amount of food in her mouth. "Mhmkay."

Ginny looked at Hermione with a fake look of disgust. "You've definitely been hanging around my brother for too long! You're even starting to eat like him!" She cringed. "Take smaller bites before you choke."

Hermione swallowed and laughed. "I'm sorry, _mother,_ but I barely ate dinner last night and I'm starved." The bell for classes rang, and Hermione stuffed her last bit of food into her mouth.

Leaving the dining hall, Hermione and Parvati left Ginny and made their way to the Transfiguration classroom. Arriving in the classroom, Parvati went off to the right to sit with her sister, and Hermione walked to the center of the room and sat with Harry and Ron.

Swallowing the last bit of food in her mouth, Hermione took out her wand, along with parchment, ink, a quill, and of course, her Transfiguration book.

Ron was stretched out leisurely between her and Harry. He looked up when she plopped down. "Hermione, you look _horrible_." Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "Watch it mate, that hurt!" Ron grimaced quietly.

"Thanks, Ron." She rolled her eyes. " I haven't been getting much sleep lately." Hermione sighed, opening her Transfiguration book.

Harry glared at Ron. "Herms, don't listen to ickle _Ronniekins_ over here," He jerked his head at Ron and elbowed him again, "Tonight you'll get a good night sleep and tomorrow you will look better than ever!" Harry smiled.

Hermione laughed. "Thanks, Harry." Although she somehow doubted that what Harry just said was true.

"No problem." Harry said as he turned to the front of the classroom, but not before giving Ron a _whack _to the head.

"Okay, class," Professor McGonagall began, "Please turn to page 529 of your textbooks. Today we will be doing something most exciting!" She said with an extremely non-excited face. "Today we will be practicing human transfiguration!"

The class broke out into gasps and whispered conversations.

"Quiet, everyone!" She waited until the class calmed down.

"Now, human transfiguration is _extremely_ difficult. Normally, I refrain from teaching this lesson because I find that the students are immature and unable to handle the task." She glanced around the room.

"However, since this is Advanced NEWTS Transfiguration _and _I believe that your class has amazing potential in a future of Transfiguration - I have decided to add transfiguration of humans to the course layout. Not everyone in this room will be capable of transfiguring a human - at least not today. The spell can be found on page 529 of your textbook. Simply say the incantation and concentrate on the object you want to transfigure. You will be working with the people at your desks - take turns trying to transfigure each other into various objects." She looked down at them from over top her square glasses. "Please be very careful! Human transfiguration is very dangerous." She turned and sat down behind her desk.

The class broke out into excited and nervous whispers as they each split up into groups and congregated around different areas of the room. By the end of the class, some very interesting things happened; Neville, while trying to transfigure Seamus into a glass of pumpkin juice, accidentally missed and instead turned Dean's head into a pumpkin. Ron had surprisingly managed to turn Harry into a bed. However, instead of a normal headboard, Harry's head was there instead. That had been an interesting ordeal when McGonagall tried to reverse it. Hermione, being the only one to successfully transfigure someone, turned Ron into a flobberworm.

"Settle down, class!" McGonagall said over the talking and laughter. The class eventually calmed down as everyone found their way back to their seats.

"Okay, a few things before I dismiss you! Now for homework," She said looking around the class as everyone (minus Hermione) groaned. "I want a two and a half foot essay on the complications and dangers of human transfiguration. And," She took a breath, looking strictly at everyone in the class, "there will be no practice of human transfiguration out of this classroom." The class looked disappointed. "If I so much as hear a whisper about any of you using human transfiguration out of class, you will find yourself in detention until your children attend Hogwarts." The bell rang for the end of class. "Class dismissed." She gave a tight lipped smile and walked into her office.

As Hermione put her things in her bag, Ron and Harry stood patiently for her by the door. Throwing her heavy back over her shoulder, she walked out of the classroom with them both.

"What's your problem today, Hermione?" Ron asked, his face slightly pink - a sign of mild anger - once they were a good distance from the classroom. Harry poked him on the arm, giving him a look that told him to back off. "And for Merlin's sake! Harry, quite poking me!" The pink grew down his face and onto his neck.

"What are you going on about, Ron?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Turning me into a flobberworm, that's what!"

"Oh, honestly, Ron! Why are you still making this such a big deal?" She questioned, folding her arms.

"Because flobberworms are bloody disgusting! Couldn't you have transfigured me into a teacup, or a pillow or, heck, I'd even be happier to be turned into a rat?!"

"Oh, really? To be completely honest, I wanted to transfigure you into a weasel. And frankly, I think you would have deserved it." Hermione said walking ahead to catch up with Parvati.

Ron turned to Harry. "Can you believe her?" Ron asked in a state of disbelief.

Harry groaned. "Look, Ron, you're my best mate. I think it's my responsibility to tell you when you're being a complete and utter arsehole." Harry took a deep breath. "Ron, you're being a complete and utter arsehole."

"Me? But look at her? Sh-" Ron gasped, pointing down the hall at Hermione's back.

"Just drop it, Ron. You're wrong here."

Ron sighed. "I guess you're right. But she has been acting differently this year. We don't even see her as much as used too."

"She's head girl, Ron. She has a lot more on our plates then we do - which also means she has less tolerance for your thickheadedness."

Ron nodded. "Why are you always right?"

"Because I'm Harry Potter." Harry said obviously. "Now, come on. We have Divination next and we have to go all the way to the North Tower." Harry said as they began to climb the spiral staircase.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day continued normally. By the time dinner came around, Hermione's lack of sleep was beginning to catch up with her. If she wasn't so hungry, Hermione was sure that she would fall asleep in her bowl of tomato soup.

She barely realized that Parvati and Ginny were speaking to her until they both were waving their hands in front of her face.

"Herms? Are you even listening to what we're saying?" Ginny moved her face closer to Hermione's and was about to flick her on the nose.

"Oh, er, sorry. What was that?" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts.

Ginny sighed. "We said that tonight we are going to start your transformation into irresistible-ness." She giggled quietly.

"But I have detention until late - not to mention I'm dead tired and I'm getting behind in my school work. Can't we do this another night?" Hermione pleaded as she dipped some bread into her soup.

Parvati shook her head. "We need to start this plan now. And besides, I'm sure next month's homework can wait." She smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes as her friends poked fun at her. "We'll just have to see what happens. Snape will most definitely keep me late with another gruesome and disgusting task." She made a face at the thought of detention.

"Maybe something can be arranged about that." Parvati whispered and then walked out of the dining hall.

"What does she mean by that?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "I have no clue. It's probably nothing. I just hope she isn't going to try and convince Snape to let you out of detention."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, she'll get herself killed or worse, in detention."

Ginny looked at Hermione for a moment then burst out laughing. Hermione soon joined in. As the two girls laughed and joked, they did not see Blaise Zabini leave the dining hall a few moments after Parvati.

The girls continued to eat dinner as Harry and Ron plopped down beside them. Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Hey Gin." Harry said as he ate some food off her plate.

"What were you girls laughing about a few moments ago?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Hermione replied.

Ron looked slightly uncomfortable. "Look, Hermione. About earlier today, I'm sorry. I was being a total git." He looked down at his plate.

"Yes, you were."

Ron's ears turned a bit red and he opened his mouth to reply but Harry shushed him.

The four sat in an uncomfortable silence as they finished their meals. Hermione broke the silence, clearing her throat. "Well, I have detention. See you guys tomorrow." She took a sip of pumpkin juice and got up from the table.

As she walked out of the hall, Hermione heard Ginny scolding Ron for being a "total prat, as usual!". She couldn't help but smile at the siblings bickering as she walked down the dungeon corridors. A few moments later, she reached the wooden door of the potions classroom. Sighing deeply, she opened the door and stepped in.

Professor Snape looked up as Hermione stepped into the room. "Ah! Miss Granger. I completely forgot about your detention." Hermione inwardly groaned and she swore she saw the slightest bit of a smirk on his face. "I haven't had time to prepare a task for your detention...but I must have something around here that needs to be organized or cleaned." Snape drawled as he thoughtfully looked around the room. His cold face seemed to light up for a moment before it settled back into coldness. "It has just come to my attention that the ceiling is absolutely filthy. It's covered in cobwebs, dust, and slime from exploded potions. Clean it. No magic. Begin, now." He abruptly turned and sat at his desk.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling. It had to be at least thirty feet high! How the hell was she supposed to clean this ceiling? And without magic? She stared, astonished, at the ceiling for a few moments.

"Some time today, Miss Granger, would be nice." Snape replied coldly, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Hermione grumbled, picked up a bucket of soapy water, and climbed onto a classroom desk. She was still at least twenty feet away! Picking up a chair, she put it onto the desk, and climbed on top of that too. She still wasn't much closer. She looked down at Snape and could see that he was clearly enjoying himself.

As Hermione contemplated the task of cleaning the ceiling, the dungeon door swung open. Hermione looked towards the classroom entrance, expecting to see the sneering face of Draco Malfoy. However, she was surprised to see the slightly mischievous face of Blaise Zabini. He looked at her strangely as he strode into the classroom.

"Mr. Zabini," Snape stood up with a swish of his cloak.

"Professor, I have a note here from the Headmaster." He walked forward and handed the note to Snape.

Snape nodded grimly as he took the note. "Thank you. You may leave now, Mr. Zabini."

Blaise nodded and with a quick glance at Hermione, walked briskly out of the room.

Snape sighed as he opened the note. "Miss Granger, the ceiling is not going to clean itself. I suggest you quit staring and get to work." Hermione snapped back to the task at hand. "Yes, sir." Snape replied with a glare and began to read the note.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione nearly fell off the desk, startled, and then turned towards Snape. "Sir?"

Snape glared coldly at her for a second. "It appears you are needed in the Headmasters office. You may leave now and will resume tomorrow evening." He said and with another swish of his cloak, disappeared into the back room.

Hermione stood there for a couple moments and then dropped the soapy sponge into a bucket of water and walked out. She wrapped her robe tighter around her body to protect herself from the chilly air in the dungeon corridor as she walked to the Headmasters office. As she turned the corner, a hand reached out and pulled her behind a tapestry. Hermione opened her mouth to scream as she frantically began to search for her wand but her eyes soon met the sparkling black eyes of Blaise Zabini.

She sighed as she put a hand over her heart. "Gods. Don't _ever _do that to me again!" She said as she hit him on the shoulder.

Blaise just smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He shrugged innocently. "Come on. Ginny and Parvati are waiting for you in your dormitory. They're ready to make you beau-tiful!" He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her out from behind the tapestry.

Hermione pulled her wrist away. "But I have to go to the Headmasters office."

"No, you don't." Blaise smiled.

Hermione stared. "Yes, I do."

He shook his head. "No, you don't." He repeated.

"Yes, I do! That note you just gave Snape said that I was needed in the Headmasters office!" She said, visibly frustrated.

Blaise smirked. "Did I ever mention that I am fairly good at forging handwriting?"

"Blaise!" Hermione scolded. "You mean that-that _you _wrote that note just to get me out of detention?" He nodded. "But you could get into serious trouble! Why did you do that?"

He shrugged and waved his hand. "It's for the good of the cause. Now go to your dormitory."

Hermione eyed him carefully. "Was this Parvati's idea?" He just smirked and walked back into the dungeons, obviously towards the Slytherin common room. Hermione stared at his back until he was completely out of sight. Sighing, she turned and walked to Gryffindor tower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione reached her dormitory, she could hear a lot of commotion going on inside. Mostly worried, and slightly curious as to what was going on, she ran into her room. She gasped as she looked around her room. Her once neat, organized room was a complete disaster. Ginny, Parvati and Luna were at the entrance of her closet pulling out all her clothes and throwing them on the bed and floor.

"What did you do to my closet? My room is a mess." Hermione put a hand to her forehead. The messy sight was giving her a headache.

Luna put an arm around her. "Don't worry, we'll clean up this mess. We just needed to go through your clothes."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, we don't have much to work with here." Parvati said. "I was hoping you'd have a some promiscuous clothes."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like I'd own those kinds of clothes?"

"No, not really. But one never knows." Parvati grinned.

"I'm not going to start wearing promiscuous clothes, Parv. They're just not me."

Ginny nodded. "We know, Herms. Parvati was just saying that it would be funny if the Gryffindor bookworm owned some dirty clothes. Anyway, you have a lot of stylish clothes here. Why don't you ever where them?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't."

"Well, we put a few outfits in the bathroom. Try them on and then come out." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded and walked into the bathroom. She started to take off her uniform when she noticed the pile of clothes on the bathroom counter. Apparently a few outfits was more like twenty. She sighed as she picked up the first outfit - jeans and a sweater. Smiling, she slipped into the clothes. The sweater was a gift from her aunt a few years ago and it was a little snug but the jeans must've been Ginny's or Parvati's and they fit perfectly. She stepped out of the bathroom.

Luna gasped. "Hermione, you look awesome!"

"When did you get a chest like that?" Ginny asked, astonished.

Hermione blushed and folded her arms over her chest. "The shirt's a little tight."

Parvati scoffed. "It's not tight, Hermione, _it's fitted_. And it looks great. Go put on the next outfit."

Hermione turned and walked back into the bathroom. Before she took off the clothes, she stopped in front of the mirror. She really did look nice. Usually, she just wore the baggy school uniform and tried to cover up her body. These clothes, however, clung to every curve of her body and contrary to what Hermione used to think, she didn't look promiscuous at all. She looked comfortable and cute. She smiled as she picked up the next outfit.

She noticed that it was her knee-length white skirt that she bought during the summer along with her favorite top. As she stepped out of the jeans, and pulled off the sweater, she noticed that the skirt seemed to be about a foot shorter and the shirt was about two sizes smaller. Grabbing the clothes, she burst out of the bathroom wearing only her underwear.

"You shrunk my clothes?!" She hissed as she shoved them in Parvati's face.

Parvati shrugged. "They're just minor adjustments."

"Minor adjustments? There's at least a foot of fabric missing from my skirt!"

The three girls just stared at her quietly. Then, someone coughed from the corner of the room. Hermione turned around and found Blaise standing against the wall of her room. He was avoiding her eyes as he coughed again.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Blaise looked up at her, startled, then looked back down at the floor. "I, um.." He seemed at a loss for words and could that have been the hint of a blush on his cheeks?

As Hermione stared at Blaise, Ginny grabbed her shoulder. "Um, Hermione, you might want to go put on that outfit."

Hermione turned to look at Ginny and realized that she was only wearing her undergarments. Quickly covering herself up with the clothes, she blushed and ran into the bathroom. Instead of putting on the outfit, Hermione pulled on a pair of pajamas and walked out of the bathroom.

She avoided everyone's eyes as she walked to her bed.

"Hermione! That's not one of the outfits we put in there for you." Parvati complained.

"I'll wear whatever I want. No more clothing changes tonight."

"Wear what you just had on, Granger, and Malfoy will be at your feet in seconds." Blaise smirked.

"Really? And if you tell anyone about what you just saw it will be seconds before I have your head." Hermione threatened.

Blaise laughed nervously. "Okay, okay. I won't tell anyone. But..who knew that the bookworm looked like _that?_"

"Fine. No more clothes tonight. But let's just do hair and some makeup then you can go to bed." Parvati cut in before Hermione could launch herself at Blaise. Hermione calmed down as the girls began to brush her unruly hair.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"I flew in through the window. It took me quite awhile to find the right tower, though." Blaise pointed to his broom over in the corner of the room.

"Oh. Why didn't anyone tell me that he was coming? Then I wouldn't have made a complete fool of myself."

"Luna and I didn't know. Parvati was the one that invited him." Ginny replied.

Hermione hit Parvati playfully on the arm. "And you just let me burst into the room in my underwear?"

"I didn't know that you were going to do that. I just invited Blaise so we could have a male's perspective."

Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly but kept quiet.

The girls continued to brush her hair and applied makeup to her face. Once they were completely finished everyone, including Blaise, was speechless. Luna and Blaise left soon after so they would reach their common rooms before curfew.

Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati had fun laughing at the idea of everyone's reactions tomorrow as they helped Hermione pick up her room.

"Malfoy isn't going to be able to resist you, Hermione! You just look fantastic!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged Hermione.

"I just hope this works."

"Of course it will! If I was a boy, I'd totally date you!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Um, thanks." Hermione said unsurely. "But it looks as if you're already crushing on someone else."

Parvati blushed a little and looked around the room. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione scoffed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You invited him up here, and you collaborated with him to get me out of detention."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me that!"

Parvati threw her arms in the air. "Fine! Fine. I may be crushing a little bit."

Hermione and Ginny smiled. "I can't believe you fancy a Slytherin!"

"I didn't say I fancy him. I said that there's a possibility that I might fancy in him in the near future."

"Near future? What? Like tomorrow?" Ginny joked.

"No." Parvati replied. "I'm still deciding how I feel about him. Besides, I don't think he likes me that way. He seemed to really like Hermione's undergarments."

"Nah. I think he'd definitely pick you over my undergarments." Hermione said. "I'm taken already, remember? Blaise can't have a relationship with me or my undergarments while I'm courting Malfoy. You have plenty of time to charm him. Although, I think you already have him"

Parvati seemed to brighten a bit, as her and Ginny left for their own dormitories. "See you tomorrow morning." They replied as they shut the door. Hermione sighed as she jumped into bed and got under the covers.

Tomorrow would be the beginning. The beginning of what _exactly _Hermione didn't know. Exhausted, she rolled over and fell asleep. After all, she did have a big morning ahead of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**A/N: Another chapter, yay! This was is alot longer than my usual chapters...**

**Thank you soo much for your reviews! Ice cream with cherries on top for everyone (except ProperT - you can have whipped cream instead)**  
**I'll give cookies to anyone who reviews - giant cookies with smiley faces on them :)**


	9. Phase Two: Irresistibleness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 9: **Phase Two: Irresistibleness

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione groaned as two giggling girls ran into her room and jumped onto her bed.

"Come on, Hermione. Rise and shine!" Ginny laughed as she gently tried to nudge her awake.

Hermione rolled over and put her head underneath her pillow. Parvati smiled and ripped the blankets off the bed. Hermione groaned loudly. "It's too early! Come back later!" She grumbled as she tried to regain the warmth of her covers.

Parvati slightly smirked as she held the blankets out of her grasp. "There is no time for sleeping. Today is your entrance into irresistibleness!"

Hermione sat up quickly, her eyes wide. "How could I have forgotten?" She nearly fell out of bed as she ran into the bathroom. After splashing her face with cold water, and brushing her teeth, Hermione joined her friends back in her room.

She stretched slowly, as she sank down to sit on the floor. "I don't think I can do this," She shook her head, "I'm just not the right person for this part."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course you can do this! You've done more dangerous and scarier things. _I _know that you can do this and I know that _you know _that you can do this. Once you set your mind to something, Hermione, you always achieve it." She sat down next to her friend.

"Not to mention that you're the _only _person for this." Parvati explained as she fished through Hermione's drawers.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I'm not some beautiful, sexy girl. I'm just me, plain Hermione Granger, and no one's ever showed any interest towards me before."

"Hermione, you are a beautiful person. You're intelligent and you have an amazing personality but, you're beautiful on the outside as well." Parvati said, pulling out Hermione's school uniform.

"Parvati's right, Herms. The way you hold yourself as you walk to class, the way your eyes light up when you are given a new book or a new challenge, and the way your nostrils flare slightly when you laugh - all these things make you your own kind of beautiful."

Parvati and Hermione just stared at Ginny with open mouths.

Hermione coughed. "It seems that you've been paying _extra_ close attention to me." She shifted slightly, uncomfortable in Ginny's presence.

Ginny blushed. "W-What? I didn't - I mean, I didn't notice those things. I overheard a conversation between Dean and Seamus a couple weeks ago."

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"I'm being completely honest." Ginny said. "You really are beautiful, Hermione. I didn't mean for what I said to sound like that. I don't go that way, er, I have Harry, remember?" She said the second part fast.

The girls laughed.

"Thanks, Gin. I feel more at ease now." Hermione smiled.

"Okay. We're wasting time here! Hermione put on your uniform." Parvati demanded as she shoved some clothes into Hermione's arms.

"Fine. Fine." Hermione grumbled as she slowly walked into the bathroom. She sighed happily when she realized that none of the clothes were altered or had fabric missing-at least, not yet.

Slipping into her uniform rather quickly, Hermione walked back into her room. Parvati and Ginny were sitting on her un-made bed, talking quietly.

Parvati hopped off the bed when Hermione stepped back into the room. "First things first, Hermione. No more knee-high socks." She said.

Hermione looked down at her calves, which were covered in black wool socks, and sighed. "Okay, but why?" She asked as she peeled the fabric away from her legs.

"They're too school girl-y. The look we are going for is sophisticated woman." Ginny smiled as Hermione handed her the socks. She then proceeded to bury them deep, _deep_ into Hermione's sock draw.

Hermione nodded as Parvati handed her a pair of nude colored stockings. "These will take place of your knee-highs for now but, if you absolutely _need_ to wear socks, please wear the ankle length ones. You need to learn how to show some leg!" Parvati giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes playfully as she pulled on the stockings.

"Are we done with the clothes, now?" Hermione asked, as she walked over to the mirror.

Both Ginny and Parvati shook their heads. "Hermione, that sweater could fit Millicent Bullstrode! Why do you insist on wearing such baggy clothing?" Ginny asked, with a hint of a smile on her face.

Hermione blushed slightly. "I don't find clothes and fashion to be a matter of importance in my life. It takes a lot of time that can be used for better things. Besides, I'm still a little self-conscious of my body." She folded her arms self-consciously.

Parvati smiled. "Well, your thought on the importance of fashion will probably never change, but I'm sure you will come to be very aware of your beautiful self soon!" Hermione smiled back. "I think I'd welcome that change very much."

"We have to do something about that sweater, first. Now hand it over." Parvati said as she held out her hand. Hermione pulled it off and gave it to her. Pulling out her wand, Parvati said a few incantations and then handed the shirt back to Hermione.

"Nothing happened. The shirt is exactly the same size." Hermione said, looking at the sweater.

"Just put it on, already." Ginny said, as she sat back down on Hermione's bed. Hermione shrugged after a few moments, and pulled the sweater on. At first, the sweater looked exactly the same but then it started to shrink. Hermione let out a yelp as it shrunk about two sizes. After staring in amazement for a few seconds, Hermione walked over to the mirror.

The shirt was no longer baggy, it fit wonderfully. It wasn't fitted like the sweater she had on the previous night, it was breathable and comfortable. The top of the school sweater clung to her shoulders and chest, exposing her graceful neck and collarbone. The sleeves now ended at her wrists instead of protruding past her fingertips. The bottom of the shirt rested a little after the top of her skirt. While the sweater showed the curves of her torso and hips, it didn't cling to her like a second skin. Her skirt still ended just above her knee caps, but instead of the rest of her leg being covered by black socks, her calves were now exposed, making her seem slightly taller.

She smiled happily. "Now, for some shoes." Grabbing Parvati and Ginny, Hermione dragged them both to her closet. Pushing aside the racks of clothes, Hermione pushed on the wooden panel at the back of the closet. It slid open to reveal an astonishing amount of shoes.

If Hermione Granger had one dirty little secret, this would be it. She _loved _shoes. She never told anyone of this, but she had a terrible addiction to shoe shopping. She couldn't resist. Besides books, shoes were the one thing that she allowed herself to splurge on. She'd never worn any of them, except the occasional times in her room, with nobody present of course, just to dwell in their beauty.

She smiled as she fingered the rows of neatly lined shoes. "Which ones do you think I should wear?" Hermione asked.

Parvati and Ginny were flabbergasted. They stared, open-mouthed at the back of Hermione's closet.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Wh- How-" Ginny gasped, stumbling over so many questions.

"When did you get all these shoes?" Parvati's eyes were wide.

Hermione thought for a minute. "I'm not really sure. I just rewarded myself for hard work by buying shoes, and they just started to pile up."

"But I've never seen you wear _any _of these. Have you worn any of them at all?" Ginny asked.

"Well, no. I just haven't felt a time when wearing them would be appropriate."

Ginny gasped. "Hermione! When you have such amazing shoes like this, you _make _a time to wear them." She stared in awe as she picked up several shoes, and then place them back into their spots.

"I can't believe you've never shared any of them with us!" Parvati said with disbelief.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess I just wasn't ready to expose this girly side of me."

"You're not hiding anything else from us, are you?" Parvati asked with a raised eyebrow. "You don't have a drawer full of see-through lingerie, do you?" She opened up a few of her drawers.

Hermione smiled. "Nope. Just lots and lots of shoes, I promise. No lingerie or shrines in my closet. I swear." She laughed.

Parvati grabbed a pair of shoes of the bottom shelf. "Wear these." She handed Hermione a pair of simple, classic, black heels. The heel was slightly wider than normal. The heels were casual with an ankle strap. Hermione slipped them onto her feet, and fastened the straps around her ankles.

Parvati clapped. "They're perfect!" She jumped up and ran to Hermione's armoire. "We're running out of time! But we're almost done. Come here, Hermione." Parvati said as she picked up several things from the armoire. Hermione giggled and ran to Parvati.

"Here. Just apply some mascara to your eyes, and then some of this lip gloss to your lips." She said, as she handed the tubes of makeup to her. "Ginny and I are going to fix up your hair."

Hermione nodded as she leaned closer to the mirror, and opened the tube of mascara. She carefully applied to the black liquid to her lashes as the girls combed out her hair. Ginny finished brushing one side of her hair and started wrapping pieces around her wand, leaving them shiny, soft and wavy. Putting the mascara down, Hermione grabbed the gloss and dabbed it across her lips.

"Okay, done!" Ginny exclaimed as her and Parvati stepped away from Hermione's hair.

Rubbing her lips together, Hermione smiled. "Me too. How do I look?" She stepped back to allow the girls to survey her.

"Draco Malfoy is going to fall _so _hard!" Ginny squealed.

Parvati laughed. "I agree. You look perfect."

Hermione let out a sigh as she walked to the mirror. She still looked like the same Hermione, but better. Her hair was tamed, shiny, and wavy. She could actually run her fingers through it. The mascara made her chocolate brown eyes pop, and the gloss added definition to her pout-y lips. Her look wasn't anything over the top. It showed confidence. And, of course, she looked absolutely irresistible in a completely innocent way.

"Let me get this straight," Hermione said, "Today I'm just going to be myself, right?"

Ginny nodded. "You're going to do everything as you normally would. At the same time, you'll be flaunting your irresistible self." She giggled.

"We first have to get Malfoy to notice you. So don't pay much attention to him today, I'm sure he will take notice of your look. Then we'll turn things up a notch until he absolutely can't resist and _that _is when the heartbreaking will begin." Parvati smiled evilly.

"This is the ultimate revenge!" Hermione said as she gave the girls a hug. "Can we go to breakfast now? I'm starved." She exclaimed, picking up her school bag and slinging it across her shoulder. As it was still warm in the castle, Hermione opted not to wear her heavy school robes over the uniform.

"Me too. Let's go." Ginny said, as she linked arms with Hermione and began walking to the door. Parvati smiled and then linked arms with Hermione's other side.

The girls walked into the Great Hall, which was about half full. They started to the left, towards the Gryffindor table. Not many people looked up from their meal, a few glanced up but showed no inclination to have seen or noticed Hermione.

Getting nervous, Hermione sighed. They all slid into seats across from Harry.

"Good morning, Harry," Ginny chirped happily, as she leaned across the table to give him a kiss on the cheek. Harry smiled in return. "Morning, Gin."

"Morning, Harry. Can you pass the toast?" Hermione asked.

Harry swallowed his mouthful of food. "Sure, 'Mione. Here you go-" Harry looked up as he handed her the plate of toasted bread. He coughed. "Er, Wow. It looks like you had _really_ good night of sleep. You look beautiful."

"Oh, um, thank you." Hermione blushed, grabbing a few slices of bread from the plate in his hands. Parvati, Hermione, and Ginny shared a small smile before digging into breakfast. Ron, having just woken up, plopped down next to Harry. "Morning." He mumbled to everyone, rubbing his eyes. "I was up all night doing my Divination homework. How did you finish yours so early, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I just made up random predictions about my death. You know how Professor Trelawney loves misery."

"I know. I ran out of dying ideas after I had my eighth death by strangulation by devil's snare while being crushed by the whomping willow." He piled some eggs and toast onto his plate.

"You both should have dropped that class. It's absolutely pointless, and Trelawney is a total fraud." Hermione said, buttering her toast. "No offense, Parv." She added in an undertone to Parvati. Parvati shrugged, used to Hermione's view of the class and Professor Trelawney.

Harry nodded vaguely. "But it is fun making these absolutely bogus predictions and having Trelawney praise us for them."

Ron smiled. "I remember this one time, I said that-" He looked at Hermione for the first time, and his eyes widened a bit. "Hermione. You-you look different."

Hermione shifted in her seat, and opened her mouth to speak.

"But it's a good different. A _really _good different. You look great." Ron said genuinely.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ron."

"You should wear you hair like that more often. It's pretty." He smiled. "Um, about yesterday. I know I apologized but I really am sorry. I know you're busy with your head girl duties, and you don't have time to deal with my stubbornness."

"Apology accepted." Hermione smiled. "Wow, compliments and an apology in one day. I feel so special." They laughed and continued with their breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy woke to the silence of his dormitory. Sitting up, he realized that his dorm mates were gone - most likely at breakfast - and sighed. It was Thursday, meaning double potions with the Gryffindors.

After pulling on his uniform, and quickly running a comb through his hair, Draco briskly walked out of the Slytherin common room. Entering the Great Hall, he made a sharp turn to the Slytherin table.

Sneering at a couple of first years, he slid into a seat next to Pansy. Grumbling, he pulled several plates of food closer to him. After piling food onto his plate and taking a gulp of coffee, Draco sighed satisfyingly. "Morning, Pans." He said, filling his mouth with food.

She smiled in return and the two ate in a comfortable silence.

Looking across the hall, Draco's eyes fell on the Gryffindor table. He quickly spotted the red hair of Weasley and then the unruly, black hair of Potter. Sneering, he turned back to his breakfast. Thinking for a second, he looked back up. He saw Potter and Weasley, even Weaselette-but there was no Granger. Across from Weasley sat a girl that resembled Granger in the strangest way. But that couldn't be Granger, could it?

Nudging Pansy slightly, Draco asked. "Pansy, who's that girl sitting across from Weasley?" He nudged his head slightly in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "She look's like Granger." He added.

Pansy looked over and then back at Draco. "That _is _Granger, Drake."

He looked at her strangely then back at Hermione. "Granger? But-that can't be Granger. Granger is completely unattractive." He said, completely shocked and silently upset.

Pansy gave a knowing smile and whispered in his ear. "Stop acting so shocked. You know that you've never found Granger unattractive, and you're just upset now because she's even more attractive and she'll be harder for you to resist." Pansy gave him a smirk as the bell for classes rang, and she got up from the table.

Draco sat there while everyone filed out of the hall. When it was nearly empty, he grabbed his bag and ran out of the hall. Arriving at the dungeon classroom just in time, he sat at a desk in the back instead of his usual seat by Pansy in the front. He began brewing the potion that Professor Snape had written on the blackboard. Slightly memorized by Granger, he barely paid attention to the ingredients. He stared at the back of her head (and her new found figure) for almost the entire lesson. By the end of the lesson, he had chopped the newts instead of dicing them, and he stirred the potions 4 times counterclockwise instead of 8 times clockwise. His potion was worse than Neville's and was giving of the odor of spoiled milk.

Since he was Professor Snape's favorite, he was not given a zero for the days' lesson or a detention for his stupidity/neglect towards his potion.

Leaving the dungeons, Draco Malfoy was extremely upset. He was upset with Pansy for being entirely too smart and right about everything. He was upset with Granger for distracting him. But most of all, he was upset with himself for not being unable to resist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I know I'm an awful person for making you wait so long for an update! Cookies for everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing (Big smiley face)!!

Read and Review -- please, just push that tiny button.


	10. Fighting Temptation

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is still not mine.**

**Chapter 10: **Fighting Temptation

I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers! You're all so awesome and I'm really really sorry for such a long wait. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy stared.

He knew staring was considered rude but, he wasn't _really _staring; he was watching, more like observing another person who was completely oblivious to his stares. After all, staring is okay as long as the person doesn't know, right?

He watched as she leaned forward, raising her hand in the air causing her sweater to raise, revealing about an inch of the smooth, creamy skin on her back.

Draco gulped. How did he manage to avoid her before?

He could barely think, he was so intoxicated by her smooth curls. And how he longed to look into the deep caramel swirls of her eyes but making eye contact would be bad.

And of all the people to have him so captivated it _had _to be her. It had to be Hermione Granger. The girl who used to be the main target of his teases had now become entrapped in his mind, as her face constantly swirled around in his thoughts.

As much as he tried to tell himself she was a mudblood and a Gryffindor, it was absolutely no use. He had _never _felt this heart-quickening-pulse before and he did not like it.

Draco Malfoy liked to be in control. And to say he was not in control of this situation would be an understatement.

When overwhelmed by girls, Draco would usually just sleep with them and get them out of his system. Somehow, he didn't think that _that _was going to work with Hermione Granger. Not just because she hates him and he hates her but because he had a feeling that shagging her would just make him want her more.

But no matter how much he wanted her, he still had an extreme dislike for the Gryffindor. She was his enemy and that was a definite _no-no._

He watched as she laughed with her friends. He watched her excitement during lessons on new material.

Sure, deep down he always thought that Granger was _a little bit _attractive. Although he would never admit that to anyone, not even at wand point.

But he'd never _really _looked at her. It's funny how the slightest change in her caught his attention and he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her since. It has come to the point that he barely pays attention during any of the classes that they share; she's just too distracting. One might even say irresistible.

Her shiny hair made him want to run his fingers through it and for once, he would like to be the person to make her laugh until her face is red.

But no. She is the enemy and he _must resist_.

To make matters worse, Draco was not on speaking terms with Pansy. She kept giving him this all-knowing glare and he was ready to strangle her.

He needed to get his mind off Granger, and he needed to get his mind off of her now. By the end of the lesson, Draco marched out of the classroom. Already his mind was set on the perfect blonde Ravenclaw to distract himself with.

Flying past the Golden Trio, he could almost feel their smirks and laughter as he began to run faster. If he was lucky, he could catch Bernadette before she went into her common room. He couldn't wait to run his fingers through her curly, brown hair.

Draco stopped suddenly.

Bernadette had straight, _blonde_ hair.

Draco seethed as he nearly began pulling his hair from his head.

He started sprinting.

He needed Bernadette _now. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It's been three days.

Three days since Draco attempted to distract himself with Bernadette. To put it lightly, he failed _miserably. _

He had to stop himself from imagining he was with Granger while, in reality, he was with Bernadette. This task had proved to be extremely difficult.

Looking into Bernadette's celery green eyes, he saw deep caramel swirls instead. As he caressed her pale skin, he craved for the deep olive tone of one Hermione Granger.

If that wasn't embarrassing enough, he almost moaned her name several times during the night.

Not to mention the terrible nuisance that Pansy had become.

"For Merlin's sake, Draco. When are you going to shove your pride up your arse and go after her already?" She screeched as she entered the Slytherin boy's dormitory to find Draco sprawled out on his bed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Pans, can you just shut up for one bloody minute?"

Pansy pursed her lips. "God. You're just too damn proud to go after what you want."

"What are you talking about? I _always _go after what I want. I _always _get what I want too."

Pansy smacked him on the top of his head as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "Stop being stubborn. I know you want Granger."

"I do _not_ want Granger." Draco stated cooly.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!" Draco yelled as he jumped off the bed and pushed her towards the dormitory door.

"Draco, I may not be a know-it-all like Granger, but I've got eyes and I'm not stupid either."

"Whatever. Just leave. I'm sick of you thrusting this Granger business upon me. I do not and will not _ever_ want her." He said as he waved his arms around.

Pansy shrugged, clearly not convinced and exited the room.

Draco groaned as he sank back onto his bed.

He has barely paid attention to her for six and a half years. He can completely ignore her for the next few months. Hopefully this task won't be easier said than done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the middle of the week and Blaise was lounging on his bed doing his extremely boring History of Magic homework. He had parchment sprawled out in front of him as well as his extremely large, and heavy text book.

Dipping his quill into the ink, he thought while twirling the feather in between his fingers. Barely paying attention, he accidently flung his quill across the bed and onto the floor. Grumbling, he rolled off the bed to pick it up.

The dormitory door burst open.

Blaise's head snapped up to see Draco storm in followed by Pansy. Quickly ducking behind his bed, he sat there silently. Blaise listened for a few moments before slowly crawled beneath his bed. He had a feeling that their conversation was going to be _very _interesting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was becoming increasingly frustrated. It had been almost a week since she'd been made "irresistible" and other than the puppy dog looks she got in the hallways from little second years, there hadn't been much of a change.

Being the middle of the week, Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Luna and Blaise could not meet in the library as there would be a few students in there doing homework. So, they agreed to meet in the Room of Requirement.

They have been there for almost an hour and Blaise had yet to show up.

Hermione and the girls were getting agitated.

"Figures," Hermione said, "He's such a man. Can't even be on time." She sighed.

The girls were all lounging in comfortable chairs in a decent sized sitting room that was provided by the Room of Requirement. They all nodded their heads absently, half-listening to Hermione ramble.

"How are we even suppose to get work done if he doesn't show?" She had now started working on some of her school work but her mind was still stuck on Blaise.

"Maybe we should just go." Ginny said.

Hermione shook her head. "We can't, Ginny. This is getting ridiculous. I don't even think his big plan is going to work. So he need's to get his big-headed self in here so we can discuss our course of action."

"He'll get here, Hermione." Parvati said.

"It's more likely that he forgot. If he was just late, he would have been here by now. I hope he was stopped by a Loireadge." Luna explained.

"A what? Oh, never mind." Hermione sighed.

Everyone shook their heads at the mention of Luna's strange creature. "He wouldn't just forget about us. He wouldn't forget about this." Parvati defended.

"He's a Slytherin, Parv. It's in his blood to control and play with people. How do we know that he's not manipulating us?" Hermione asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise was barely breathing as he lay underneath his bed. He was trying to stay absolutely quiet so he could hear the interaction between Draco and Pansy.

So far, they had yet to speak to each other but he could hear Draco pacing around the room. If he could only peak out a little bit, he might be able to see what was going on. Blaise slowly scooted towards the edge of his bed. Peeking out from the bottom of his bed quilt that hung over the sides of his bed. Blaise could see their feet. Pansy was standing, most likely leaning against a bed post, and Draco's feet were pacing back and forth around the dormitory.

Blaise smirked. He rarely saw Draco like this. This meant that something was definitely going on in Draco's mind and that he has no idea how to control it.

Pansy coughed. "Drake." His feet paused for a moment before they continued their pacing. "Whenever you want to talk about Granger, I'll be here." She shifted the weight on her feet.

Draco's pacing stopped and Blaise heard him inhale deeply.

Blaise's smirk widened. Granger had gotten to Draco, there was no doubt about that.

"Pansy." Draco said in a warning tone.

"I'm just saying, Drake. You have been acting completely out of the ordinary. I know she's bothering you, I know you're losing control."

Draco was silent.

"But it's not like you to act like this."

"That's because I'm not in control, Pansy! I hate it!" Draco exploded.

"Good. And how does that make you feel?" Pansy asked.

"Oh, sod off, Pans. Stop trying to act like you give a damn." Draco sat down on his bed. Blaise could just see the bottom of his feet dangling off the side.

"Draco, look, I'm just as confused as you are about these _feelings _that you-"

"I don't have feelings for Granger, Pans. I just can't. I can't have feelings for..for a muggleborn." Blaise saw Draco begin pacing again as his own smirk grew wider.

"Draco, I know we were drilled with all that muggle crap when we were younger, but seriously, that never stopped you from getting with a girl."

Draco was silent.

"If I didn't know you, I'd say you're being more of a pansy than I am." Blaise could hear a smile in her voice as he continued to lay quietly underneath his bed.

"Pans," Draco groaned, "it's not like that. Granger isn't just a mudblood. She's a third of Harry Potter's 'Golden Trio'. She represents everything that I hate." He sighed. "She's an itch I can't scratch."

"So, what are you going to do?" Pansy asked a tad impatiently.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Pansy replied in disbelief. "Are you joking me? Draco Malfoy is going to hide in the corner with his tail between his legs?"

"I didn't say th-"

"Merlin. I remember when you were such a bastard (well, you still are) and did everything for the benefit of yourself. I'll admit, you've gotten better over the years but it's been awhile since I've seen you this out of out control; especially over something as stupid, as trivial as _Granger._"

They were both silent for a few moments.

"You probably couldn't get her anyway." Pansy said nonchalantly.

"Yeah - wait," Draco stopped pacing, "what? I can get any girl that I want."

Pansy snorted. "Anyone but Granger and I." Blaise saw Pansy walk towards the dormitory door but Draco pulled her back.

"I can get any girl I want _including you and Granger_." He voice was angry and annoyed.

"Psh, you already had your chance with me, so, you can just forget about another. But, as far as Granger goes, my money would be on her." She turned towards the door.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" He yelled at her retreating back.

She must've turned back around because Blaise heard her reply, "That she would most likely break your nose several more times." Then she left as the dormitory door slammed shut.

Draco groaned loudly and flopped onto his bed.

Blaise just laid there quietly, listening to Draco mumble obscenities towards Pansy. Now, he just needed to wait until Draco left, which could be awhile, and he was already late for his meeting with the girls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four girls had been sitting in silence for a good half an hour now, silently waiting for the last member of their group to arrive. Most of them had given up hope that he was going to show, it was only Parvati that managed to get them to wait a little longer.

Luna was gazing around the room, humming to herself as she tapped her foot in sync with her tunes. Parvati's eyes were glued to her watch and every now and then mumbling to herself something along the lines of, "Come on, get here already!" Ginny appeared to be reading a book but her eyes were glazed over and she hadn't turned a page in over forty minutes. Hermione was staring holes into the wall.

Ginny suddenly stood up, throwing her book on the ground. "That's it, I need to leave. Now." The silence of the room was broken.

"But, Ginny, no! I promise you! He'll be here soon!" Parvati begged.

"That's what you said over an hour ago, Parv." Hermione chirped in. "I'm leaving too. I've already wasted enough valuable study time."

Hermione and Ginny gathered their things as made their way towards the door. Luna continued humming to herself, seemingly oblivious to the others.

"Please, just wait ten more minutes. If he's not here, then you can go." Parvati said.

Hermione stopped, as did Ginny.

"Fine." They said together, as they returned to their spots on the sofa.

"We gave him Veritaserum." Parvati said breaking the tension that had filled the room.

She was meant with two confused glances, as Luna continued to hum.

"You asked how do we know that he's not manipulating us, 'Mione. We questioned him under Veritaserum, remember?"

"We could've asked the wrong questions." Ginny responded.

Hermione nodded. "He could have even suspected that I'd pull out veritaserum and use it on him. It's possible that he took an antidote prior to meeting us."

"That's just ridiculous, Hermione. You're just looking for excuses to dislike Blaise _and _to get out of your own revenge!"

Hermione jumped up. "I am not. You're the one that's being ridiculous, Parvati."

Luna finally stopped humming and was watching with a look of mild interest. Ginny stood between Parvati and Hermione. "Look, we are not going to get any revenge on Malfoy if we keep fighting with each other." Ginny sighed. "Parvati, we've only spoken with Blaise a few times, we don't know how he operates. He could be serious, he could be playing us. It's just that, right now, it looks like the latter."

Parvati scoffed. "Figures that you'd take her side." She pointed harshly towards Hermione as she turned and sat across the room, far from Hermione. Hermione's eyes narrowed in return as she sat back down. Luna and Ginny watched as the two friends glared across the room at each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked out of his dormitory fifteen minutes later to a room full of laughter. He stopped and looked around.

Most of his house was sitting among the couches and chairs in the common room. But the only person he noticed was Pansy, who was standing in the middle of everyone and it was clear that whatever she just said caused the whole rooms eruption of laughter.

Draco scowled.

Theodore Nott raised his head seeing Draco standing there, fuming. "Oi! Draco, I hear you're having some girl troubles." He sniggered as the entire room burst out in a wave of laughter.

Draco's eyes locked with Pansy's.

She was smirking as she saw that his eyes were burning with fire. Slowly, his eyes cooled to their normal steely gray. "I have no idea what you are speaking of, Nott." Draco said with no emotion on his face.

"Well, that's not what we've been hearing."

Draco refrained from flaring his nostrils. "And what, exactly, have you been hearing?" Draco asked, stepping closer to Nott.

"That Draco Malfoy has finally been unable to woo a girl."

The room was drowning in laughter, yet again, as Draco stepped back, sneering.

"I think everyone here is aware that I can get _any _girl that I want. So, I must say, your source of information has been _entirely_ mistaken."

Nott snorted. "Oh, I don't believe they're mistaken." He shook his head, smiling evilly. "_Used _to be able to get any girl you want, you mean."

Draco glared at Nott but remained silent.

"Pansy told us all about it."

Draco spun around, his eyes a burning steel and meet the gaze of Pansy. She just quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know what _stories _Pansy has been entertaining you low life scum with but, I can assure you that they're all false."

"Poor Draco, can't get the girl he wants."

More laughter.

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you, Nott." Draco seethed, fingering his wand anxiously.

Nott smirked. "Or what, Drakey?"

In a flash, Draco had his wand at Nott's throat. The laughter in the room stopped suddenly, as Theodore's eyes widened. A hex was at the tip of Draco's tongue when Blaise flew out of the dormitory and pulled Draco back. "Stop."

Draco lowered his wand an inch. "Zabini! Mind your own business." He moved towards Nott again, who was slowly inching away.

"Look, Malfoy, we all know that you can get any girl you want. Are you seriously going to risk getting in trouble for this?" He asked, pointing towards a cowering Nott.

Draco lowered his wand. "I guess you have a point."

The students gave a disappointed sigh; they had nothing better to do than watch people fight over foolish things.

Draco stood proudly for a moment. "I can get any girl I want." He said to Nott and the entire Common Room.

"Except for Granger." Blaise said cooly. Draco's eyes widened as he looked at Blaise. "Oh, and perhaps, Pansy." Blaise smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he stared back at Draco.

"Ha! Granger would kick your ass!" Nott shouted, laughing.

The whole Common Room joined in as well. Draco stood, staring at Blaise. Nott's exclamation made him realize that Pansy must not have mentioned Granger during her 'story time' in the Slytherin common room. What did she tell them then?

He turned his attention back to Blaise and the Common Room, where everyone was currently discussing the idea of him pursuing Granger and nearly all of them were in agreement that he would, most surely fail. The whole room continued to laugh. The longer they laughed, the angrier Draco became. He glanced around the room to Crabbe and Goyle whose faces were red with laughter, to Pansy who had tears streaming down her face, and then to Nott and Zabini whom both were holding their sides.

His fists clenched as his eyes narrowed. "ENOUGH!" He bellowed.

The room went silent.

Draco's jaw clenched. "You lot don't think I can get Granger? Well, then you just wait. I'll show you. I'll get her to love me more than her precious Potter!" Then he fled from the Common Room.

The room was silent for a few more moments. Then, gradually, the room burst into mumbles and conversations about what they had just witnessed. Nott laughed loudly with his buddies, as other students slowly began to return to their dormitories now that the excitement was over. Pansy, however, remained standing in the center of the room, a smirk slowly spreading across her face before she was pulled by her roommate into their dormitory. Blaise smirked wider than Pansy, as the Common Room was now empty, and he began towards the portrait.

He knew that he was _very _late for their meeting. He was supposed to be there nearly two and a half hours ago. But he knew the information he was bringing them would be good enough to excuse his lateness. As he neared the Room of Requirement, he had no way to know that only one person remained sitting inside, that his lateness would not be so easily forgotten nor that their planned revenge on Draco Malfoy was about to get a whole lot harder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm so very sorry for the wait. I know I'm such a terrible person. I got a little distracted writing **_A Toaster Story_** but I was really happy how it turned out. It's just a cute one-shot so you guys should definitely check it out! We're finally entering into the main part of this story, so updates should be coming faster. Anyways, tell me what you think and REVIEW because you are just so awesome. Thanks :)**


End file.
